Echo
by MyOnLyCoCoA
Summary: While captured at Malfoy Manor, Hermione finds herself transported back to the time of ancient Camelot under the rule of King Uther. She creates a temporary royal identity for herself to ensure her safety until she can figure out how to get back to her trio and help with the war. What she didn't count on was catching the Prince's attention or he catching hers. And she isn't alone.
1. Falling Into Nothing

**NOTE:**

**First, sadly, I DO NOT own Merlin. I think we've got that part covered. Second, as a preview back-story to Echo, I would like to acknowledge that this takes place during HP:DH and in BBC Merlin I haven't an exact time frame but best bet is around Season 2. But I will let you know that this is an AU story, especially because I'm keeping all of Arthur's Round Table Knights [because I LOVE them!] so this story is just going with the idea that either Arthur convinced his father to knight them or some have nobility titles, haven't written that far yet. I'll try to be posting at least once a week, possibly more, I don't know yet. **

**This story mostly revolves around Armonie and is mostly from Hermione's point of view, though you will see it change every now and then. There will be mentions of eventual Lancelot/Gwen and Merlin/Morgana as other pairs in the story, and I refrain from spoiling anything about Ron. **

**I will also let you know that this story will not only be multi-chaptered but probably a part of a two or three part series with all of the adventures and the story line. I've thought a long way ahead with this story and have been working on the first part for some time. I can't say how many chapters that Echo will have yet but I will let you know that so far I'm about to start ten. And I will also inform you that most of them get longer with each post. **

**And each chapter has a portion of a song that I thought would go well with each chapter as a forewarning to either what happens within the chapter or what will eventually come out of it in later chapters. I was inspired to write this story based off of an Armonie youtube video by Kiwiichann using the song Echo and the fact that I just absolutely love the song.**

**Thank you if you actually read all of this but I'll let you get on with reading the story now.**

**Chapter One: Falling Into Nothing  
**

_**Hermione's P.O.V.  
**_

Time to escape the clutches of a name,  
No this is not a game,  
It's just a new beginning.  
I don't believe in fate but the bottom line,  
It's time to pay,  
You know you've got it coming.  
This is war

(Escape by 30 Seconds to Mars)

I remain on the ground, unmoving, as though such a thought were even possible right now given my situation. All I knew was relief and pain. Relief, in seeing the black leather boots in front of my head move away from me towards another point, letting up on the torture I had been subjected to not long ago. Pain, however, from the after-effects from one of the Unforgivable Curses, the Cruciatus curse, as well as adding to the pain from having the skin on my arm sliced open and carved into repeatedly over and over again from a dagger, letters forming the word _Mudblood_.

A conversation had taken place while I began to analyze the severity of the situation. I was on the floor inside Malfoy Manor, weak from a torture interrogation, acted by none other than the dark, sadistic, and, of course, _famous_ Bellatrix Lestrange. If the witch had been extremely prejudice and crazy before from the First Wizarding War, then years in Azkaban as a high-security prisoner under constant watch from dementors has truly ruined her and taken a toll on her, turning her completely mental and having little to no conscious at all, though the latter probably more true than the former.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs from the basement cellar where, a little while earlier, my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were taken to so as to be out of the way for the time being. They had been about to call _him_, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, the Dark Lord, _You-Know-Who_, Lord _Voldemort_, believing that they had finally caught Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort's _personal_ target to kill. They were confident that it was indeed Harry, despite the confusing appearance in his face to make him look otherwise caused by my last act of desperation of sending a stinging hex at him. However, the swelled-faced-looking boy was found near a pair of glasses, has raven-black hair as Harry Potter does, and has an odd thin and faint line on his forehead which could be, and _is_, the famous scar of Harry Potter's. It also didn't help that this boy was found with the widely-known two best friends of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were known to be traveling with Harry Potter while he was on the run.

Yet Lucius Malfoy, the platinum-blond haired Death Eater, was shockingly forced to stop in his attempt to summon his Dark Lord by none other than the Dark Lord's last and most faithful lieutenant, Bellatrix, who practically shrieked at him to stop what he was doing. The message that the act to be carried out would most definitely come followed on pain of death showed astonishingly clear in her wide and alarmed eyes, which had been looking at something past all of us in the back of the room at the time. Even more surprising was the fact that the point of interest that had her so worried and horrified had in fact been the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which as I had been told was found in a small frozen pond by both Harry and Ron.

Bellatrix seemed to strongly believe that the sword should've been in her vault at Gringotts Bank, and could not comprehend how the teenagers before her somehow managed to have it. And so had begun the interrogation, and as the Muggleborn, I found myself going first. This was because to Bellatrix- a _pureblood_, the supposed only people _worthy_ of possessing magical powers- believed Muggleborns' blood was filthy and diluted, effectively giving the excuse of the foul slang nickname _Mudblood_.

Movement once again caught my eye's attention, and my renewed vision focused on the new guest to enter interrogation with me. They had brought out the Goblin to examine the sword under my guise of saying the sword was a copy, not the ancient heirloom from the founder himself. Bellatrix, herself, was watching the Goblin with a sick gleam in her eyes, undisguised hope begging for the story she had been told to be true. I didn't hear anything she or the other death eaters were saying. All I knew is that, while under the cover of an unobservant mask displayed on my face, I was amazed and shocked when he _lied_ to Bellatrix for us and told her that the sword was indeed a fake and only a replica. The breath had left my lungs for a moment as the relief flooded my heart, before realization took place in my mind. Bellatrix now had nothing to lose and everything to gain by calling Voldemort to Malfoy Manor, now that nothing was stopping her or holding her back. The same thought must've crossed her mind as well because she threw her head back and let out a shrill, high-pitched laugh and shriek of glee, lost in her own little world of undeniable achievement.

I refocused back on the Goblin, only feet in front of me. He, too, was watching the carefully disguised emotions on my stressed-out face. I couldn't help my eyes flickering down to the sword laid out in front of him before setting them back on his face. Some kind of unidentified emotion ran across his face that confused me for a moment before I saw him quietly nudge the hilt of the sword in my direction, the message clear: _Take it_.

My eyes carefully flickered to the other occupants in the room and I was satisfied to see that no one had been paying our quick little exchange any attention. Bellatrix was ecstatic in her little victory while Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and Greyback were carefully paying attention to Bellatrix as though trying to understand her reaction and why she was filled with so much joy for finding out that a sword that was supposed to be in her vault was still there.

As my eyes flickered back to the Goblin and I inclined my head in a slight nod to let him know I understood, a small, faraway movement by the stairs had caught my attention. As my eyes quickly drifted I was met with two tops of heads, one with red hair, the other with black, and two pairs of eyes watching me carefully, as well as my little exchange.

My eyes moved back to the sword hilt almost hungrily, taking in the short distance of an arm's length away. I didn't exactly have a straight plan other than _use the element of surprise and throw them off guard, no matter how small it may be_, but seeing that that's normally the plan every time our trio does something I figured that it'll work out like it normally does, one way or another. It also felt good to know that Harry and Ron appeared to have my back for as soon as I acted, also giving another element of surprise. With that thought I took a quiet but deep breath and quickly but quietly heaved myself up off the floor, hand grasping the ruby hilt of Gryffindor's sword, and swung it with all my strength at Bellatrix, not caring where it hit and ignoring the immense pain and stress my body was in as the muscles weren't prepared for such a quick decision after such intense torture.

To say that the element of surprise was definitely on our side was a huge understatement. From the corner of my eye the Malfoys did not even appear to move, too shocked at my daring risk to take out the threat I was faced with, let alone without a wand. Greyback, though indeed shocked and slower than normal, did managed to call out a warning to Bellatrix and raise his wand but was almost immediately disarmed by a shout of _"Expelliarmus!"_ from the direction of the stairwell as Harry and Ron came charging into the room, wands at the ready, making him and the Malfoys swing around to yet another unexpected surprise attack from the trio.

And as the blade came bearing down at Bellatrix many things happened at once. As she swung around to face me, the weight of her body and the momentum of the rush threw her a tad to the side and out of range of a mortal blow. Pure shock was showing on her face mixed with alarm, which was quickly growing into rage and anger at being attacked by someone of such low standards. She had begun to raise the wand in her hand, which was already outstretched towards me, and managed to cast "_Stupefy!" _when the strength of the sword cleaved straight through the middle of the distorted-looking wood, splitting the wand in half. The look in her eyes of both being appalled and horrified quickly transformed into a mix of fury and pure loathing, eyes snapping from the splintered end of the wand stub still in her hand to locking my eyes with hers. And while all of this appeared in slow motion for me, it was still too fast for me to notice and dodge the red light from Bellatrix's earlier spell, which seemed to be also reflecting off of Gryffindor's sword, appearing richer in its red color.

The last things I saw were Harry and Ron staring my way with wide eyes, Greyback knocked unconscious on the ground before them as was Lucius farther away, Narcissa backing Draco quietly away from the fight, and _Dobby_ helping the Goblin get to Harry and Ron. And by now, I was completely consumed by the spell, tainting my vision red for a brief moment before I felt myself falling into nothingness, welcoming the blank state of unconsciousness.


	2. Character Studies

**Chapter Two: Character Studies**

_**Arthur's POV**_

Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin  
It's the end where I begin.

(The End Where I Begin by the Script)

"_Mer_lin!"

I couldn't help it. We have been out in the forest hunting for a good few hours, but haven't caught a single thing because of _him_. Always the klutz, Merlin has been practically tripping over his own feet and scaring away any game that I could've easily shot. Not to mention the fact that my annoying manservant wouldn't _shut up _and _be quiet_ in the first place as I've told him to so many times already, and not even just on this occasion.

Of course, if this was the case- as it normally is all of the time- one may ask why I even bother bringing Merlin with me when I go anywhere, _especially_ on a hunting trip. Everyone knows Merlin is a klutz. Everyone knows Merlin is loud. And everyone even knows that he's a _terrible_ servant, seeming as he has no issues throwing insults at me, hardly shows me respect, and is _almost always_ late. However, what not everyone _does_ understand about why I keep Merlin as my servant is that even with all of the flaws, I still like Merlin. Some- mostly those sensitive people who could see right through you _(Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, _Mer_lin)_- would even go as far as to say that we're best friends. We even act like it sometimes. Yet, as I am the _Prince_ of Camelot, and Merlin is simple a _servant_, the sad truth is that we can't really introduce each other as our friend.

Still, I'm definitely intrigued by Merlin because he's different. Different, being in the good sense. He has no problem letting me know exactly what he's thinking. He has no problem starting up a challenge with me of who-can-throw-the-most-insults-at-the-other. And above everything, Merlin is amazingly somehow incredibly _loyal_ to me. This part has always had me stumped. Because even though I can be immensely difficult to deal with sometimes- in which in most cases Merlin calls me a prat- and _many_ issues have sprung up over time within Camelot- ranging from both magical sabotage to people losing their mind and turning on each other- _Merlin_ has been the one who has sucked it up and been through it with me every step of the way with unfailing loyalty that I'm not really sure I deserve at times. _Merlin_ has been there for me even when no one else has. _Merlin_ has gone through hell and come back with me time and time again and I have no doubt that he would do so again. _Merlin_, who has saved my own life several times and I his, has managed to accomplish what so many people have failed to do. He has managed to get a grasp and _understand_ me. Understand what I'm thinking and the emotions that I am feeling. He even understands that while we cannot publicly be known as best friends, we have that mutual silent understanding that we'll always look out for each other when needed. And the best thing that I love about Merlin is that he actually treats me like a normal person, unlike everyone else who holds me in such high standards that sometimes I feel that I'm suffocating.

Yet even though I have finally come down to this conclusion about what our relationship entails in my head, and that many times when we fight we both know we're only messing with each other for fun, Merlin can still be _incredibly_ annoying sometimes and definitely at the _worst _times as well.

"_What?_"

And did I mention that he can also be a complete idiot at times, too?

"_Mer_lin! I've _told_ you _seven_ times now! _Shut up!_ You're scaring away all the game!"

We had tied up our horses not long ago when I was convinced I heard something move in a faraway bush. Yet we've been searching the area for a good ten minutes at the least. By now I was positive that whatever it was, if it was anything but the wind, was long gone by now.

"Come on. We can get the horses and then continue on. It looks like whatever was here is gone now. Not that I'm _surprised_, of course, after hearing _your_ loud mouth."

And as I turned around I could see Merlin quickly trying to cover up from mocking me behind my back while trying to put an innocent look to his face.

"Well then, I'll just remind you that it was my loud mouth that's saved us _loads_ of times," remarked Merlin with just a little bit of a cheeky grin on his face, having given up on the innocent look knowing that I had seen him.

"Well then, maybe I should remind you that it was normally _your_ loud mouth that got us _into_ trouble in the first place, wasn't it?"

"I resent that! Normally I gave _great _advice to avoid a situation! _You're_ the one who was apparently too _smart _to listen!"

"Sure, Merlin. Sure," I said, rolling my eyes while trying to hold back a snort from hearing _Merlin_ giving _great_ advice. Even I knew that that moment of his wise old self only came every now and then, very rarely at that as well.

And at that I had begun to make my way back through the way we came when Merlin's voice had caught my attention again.

"Arthur-"

"Come on, Merlin! You're smart enough to walk and talk at the same time- at least, I hope," I said, my back still to him as I was already making my way back through the trees.

It wasn't until I heard him call my name once more, drifting off in thought again at the end, that I finally turned around to see that he wasn't even looking in my direction, but somewhere farther into the trees out of my line of sight. He had even started to head in the direction of his interest before I could ask him what he was looking at. Then, as I was making my way back over towards him did I realize that when Merlin had called out my name it didn't sound like a continuation of our earlier conversation, but held a warning tone with the hint of I've-found-something in it.

Only as I finally made my way through the tree line and was able to grasp focus of Merlin did I notice him low on the ground crouched over something examining, his back to me. And only then as I came closer did I notice the human-looking legs sticking out to the side of Merlin, as if someone was lying down.

With that realization sending alarms off in my head, I quickly and quietly made my way over and around Merlin to the other side of the person and crouched down as well, taking in the scene as I did so.

It was a young woman, possibly my age or a tad bit younger, that was dressed in an odd-looking assortment of shirts and jackets, as well as a pair of men's trousers it seemed- which in my head was already throwing me off considering women normally wore long dresses. Her skin was slightly pale looking and her long and wavy yet somewhat bushy brown hair was in a mess of tangles all dangling around, under, and somewhat across her unconscious yet peaceful face. Her clothes, though appearing to be of fine quality and fabric, seemed to be rather dirty, especially seeing as she was lying in the middle of the forest, and she had an odd yet comfortable-looking pair of shoes on her feet that seemed to have some kind of rubber added to them at the sole.

While examining the young woman seemed to take such a long time, it only took about five seconds to paste together in reality. And the biggest thing that attracted my attention right away as well, it appears, as Merlin's, was the fact that the sleeve of the arm in front of me, her left one, appeared to be caked with blood. Even more disturbing than this was the fact that the blood itself still looked relatively fresh, barely any of it having dried. And as this crossed my mind, Merlin's voice managed to break through my concentration.

"What _happened_ to her?"

Slight irritation rising in me at such a question asked at this time had me snapping at my manservant once more.

"_Gee, _I don't know, _do I? _Maybe you should ask the trees around here 'cause they've _obviously_ been around her a _lot_ longer than I have!"

Merlin's eyes widen slightly and only for a moment before trailing back to the girl's arm and turning into the medical expert he feels he is. And as he began to tear a piece of cloth from his shirt did he finally speak to me.

"You should pull up her sleeve so we can see the cut and so we can clean and wrap it for now. Gaius can take a better look at her once we get her back to Camelot."

And even though this sounded suspiciously like an order, I still managed to nod my head and pull up her sleeve to see where the damage was done. Yet as soon as I did manage to get the clothing out of the way to provide sight to the bleeding wound did I lose what little composure on my face I had left. Upon seeing that it wasn't just a _cut_ in her arm, but _multiple lacerations_ that appeared to actually be _letters_ that were _carved_ into her skin and appearing to make a _word_, had left my speechless, as well as Merlin, who had just let out any last bit of breath he had been holding at the time.

Quietly he took her arm and poured some water onto it from the pouch he had been carrying and gently cleaned the blood off the wound, which had appeared to be slowing down fortunately. Once he had wrapped her arm in the makeshift bandage, he pulled her sleeve back down over her arm and looked back up to me, whereas I had been sitting and watching silently during the whole ordeal.

"Do you have any idea what 'Mudblood' is? 'Cause I don't."

But I just continued to stare at the woman's face, wondering how she could appear so peaceful now when the evidence showed true horrors that she appeared to have been through, _recently_.

"Arthur?"

Only when I finally looked up at Merlin did I see the concern in his face. _Concern_, not just for the woman, no, but concern for _me_.

"Are you alright there, Arthur?"

And the words started tumbling out before I could even register what I was saying.

"_Who_ would _ever_ do _this_? _Especially_ to a _woman_? _What_ kind of-"

Trailing off, I realized that we have been sitting here for quite a while now, yet how long was unknown. Taking one last look at the woman and away from Merlin's pitying gaze for both of us, for the woman's tragic ordeal and my emotions clogging my brain, I forced myself to start moving again.

"Come on, we need to get her back to Camelot," I said, as I gently placed my arms under her knees and behind her back, smoothly lifting her up off the ground and finding myself slightly worried with how _light_ she seemed to be.

As I managed to straighten all the way up, the woman in my arms with her head leaning on my chest, did the reflection of light catch my eye. And as I looked towards the source, I saw Merlin getting up off the ground as well, examining a beautifully and expensive-looking ruby-encrusted-hilted sword from where the woman was previously lying. And upon closer inspection did I notice the letters encrusted down the side of the blade making out two words: _Godric Gryffindor_.


	3. Undeniably Lucky

**Chapter Three: Undeniably Lucky**

**_Hermione's POV_**

In any other world  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken remnants  
Smile like you mean it  
And let yourself let go

Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in

(Any Other World by MIKA)

The first thought that came to me as I was slowly gaining consciousness was the unbelievable truth that I was still alive. My next thought however was: _alive_, yes, but in what condition?

And as my senses were slowly making their way back to me did I begin to notice the small things. First, being how sore my entire body seemed to be from both exhaustion and the stress it's had to deal with under Bellatrix's torture interrogation, as well as the feeling of lying roughly in the same position on my back somewhat sprawled out for what felt like a _very_, very long time. Second, being the fact my jacket seems to have been taken off and the sleeve of my left arm has been pushed up my arm to the crook of my elbow. Third, paying closer attention to my left arm feels like another piece of cloth bandaged and wrapped tightly around it, reminding me that this was the arm the Bellatrix had chosen to carve the disgrace of a word _Mudblood_ in. And in remembering that came the soreness from the cuts that started to make its way back into my mind, almost like getting over the shock of something to realize that something hurts really bad as though poison is making its way through your veins.

My hearing also came back to me, breaking through the what-was-never-ending soft piercing noise in the back of my head, finally allowing me to hear and somewhat take in surrounding sounds and noises. Immediately, I realized that someone- no, two people were in the same area as me, busy somewhere over in the far left of me, though neither seemed to be talking, nor noticing my somewhat awakening and groggy state yet. Then again, to give them some credit because I really haven't moved a muscle yet. Years of being with Harry and Ron, especially these last few months, have really taught and trained me well to be perceptive and to observe with _all_ of my senses, not just sight, without giving much away or wasting too much time. And it was because of all of this that I realized that something was off, and definitely and completely _wrong_.

I felt pain but all of it could be explained, so it's not like I've been tortured any more while I was out of it. Especially taking into consideration that someone had indeed _bandaged_ my arm told me that someone was taking care of me and that I was in a safe place. Yet, for some reason I could not for the death of me figure out was wrong yet. That was, of course, until I finally opened my eyes and shot up out of my lying position from some cot I was placed on, eyes raking over and taking in everything that I was seeing.

I had no idea where I was, and the two people I had heard moving around earlier had shot up at my abrupt change, instantly beginning to take in my extremely-cautious frame as I took in their appearance. Once I saw the raven-dark hair I immediately felt some hope in believing that Ron and Harry and managed to get us all out and to safety somewhere. Yet my hope was shortly-lived as the face I next saw did _not_ match the facial features of my dark-haired best friend. Instead, there stood a different teenager somewhere around my age who was tall and skinny, and was instantly looking serious and cautious as much as I was. Movement next to him caught my eye next to show an elderly man with grey hair and some kind of long and old looking robe of some sort. This man was watching and studying me carefully as though I was some wild animal that he did not want to frighten. He was the one who spoke up first through the tense silence.

"Hello," he began, as though having a mere civil conversation and that we were not staring at each other as though the other could possibly be a threat. "I see that you have finally woken up. Only heaven knows what happened to have knocked you out for such a long time. I think we're just lucky-" but here I cut him off, even though it was obviously rude. But seeing as I've had an eventful couple of months, I really couldn't bring myself to care too much.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what happened?"

The older man simply blinked, not at all bothered by the unexpected response I had said in such haste, though the younger one seemed to still be watching me with a guarded expression. A guarded expression of what I have no idea. The older man continued on.

"Well, my name is Gaius, I'm the Court Physician-" at the mention of 'Court Physician' my eyes slightly narrowed without my saying, an old memory trying to bring back some kind of important knowledge to fill in the blanks that I seem to be currently missing. This position name wasn't common nowadays, seeing as we just had doctors and healers and nurses. A court physician sounded from much, much older times than ours. "-and this person right here next to me is Merlin-" here my eyes narrowed even more, and catching my expression the older man- _Gaius_, seemed to hurry up in his explanation while the younger man- _Merlin_- as though anyone names their child _Merlin_ nowadays after the legendary warlock- seemed to narrow his eyes in response to mine. "He and Prince Arthur-" by the looks of their reactions, my facial expressions probably weren't too friendly right now, then again, I wasn't very happy with whatever explanation they were trying to spring on me at the moment. "- found you unconscious three days ago in the forest while they were out on a hunting trip of theirs. Merlin, here, wrapped the cut-" here Merlin shot Gaius a look that Gaius returned back to him just as intently while still speaking to me. "- on your arm and he and Prince Arthur brought you back here immediately to me. You've been here resting and healing with the medication I've given you for the past few days. This is the first time you've woken up so far and I have to say I'd rather not have you up and about so soon and so much, otherwise it may be too much for your body to handle, seeing as it's appeared to be very stressed out and exhausted already."

This explanation, this story, this _whatever_, was probably supposed to calm me down and get me to relax, but in reality it just made me even more tense and slightly angry. Angry, that someone has taken the time to come up with such a story that _couldn't be possible_. So as the next question came out of my mouth, repeating the one he had missed answering, I couldn't help the hint of anger seeping into the tone, nor the heavy sarcasm that laced it as well.

"_So where am I?"_

Both men seemed slightly taken back by my practically-hissed question, the younger one more than the older one, who has probably seen a lot more of cases like mine than the boy has. And the older one, _Gaius_, seemed to realize his mistake and immediately said the word I was expecting, and dreading for some unknown reason, him to say.

"Camelot."

Hearing bits and pieces from the Arthurian Legend piecing together the explanation story of my arrival in this unknown room set me over the edge a bit, I'll admit. And later, when I looked back on my arrival I've come to be grateful that out of everyone here that could've been there to explain everything to me, it was thankfully Gaius and Merlin. However, seeing as at the time I was extremely frustrated, exhausted, tired, crabby, fuming, angry, and _bloody_ annoyed from _everything_ that has happened recently; I know I could not, under _any circumstances_, stop the heavily sarcastic and seething response that I managed to blurt out at both of the men as my vision turned red.

"Oh! _Oh!_ I see! _Yep, _makes _perfect _sense! _Perfect_ sense, _indeed!_ So, what you're telling me is that _somehow_ I am currently in the time period of the _Arthurian Legend_ where _apparently_ I've already, though unconsciously, met_ King_- _wait, no! _I'm sorry, didn't you just tell me he's apparently the _Prince!_ My apologies! So I am currently in the time period of the _Arthurian Legend_ where apparently I've already, though unconsciously, met _Prince Arthur_ in _Camelot_ and right now I am in the presence of the _legendary Merlin_, the _greatest warlock of all time_. I mean really, _really!_ Out of _all_ the explanations and stories you could come up with to pacify me, _that's_ the one you come up with?! _Bloody hell!_ And _mind you_ that I _do not curse_ a lot! _Ugh! _You're as bad as _Ron!_ I mean, _honestly!_ This is _not_ a _joking matter!_"

My short but heated tantrum was met with complete silence, much to my displeasure. Yet, when I finally allowed myself to look at the two men, and I mean _clearly_ look at them, I was honestly surprised and the naked shock and horror on both of their faces as they took in every word I had said. And as I waited for a reasonable explanation from them the silence only stretched on longer, the tension in the air so thick you could've cut it with a knife, or, as Ron would say, _you could've poked through it with your wand_.

_Wand_. _Oh no._

With that last thought I whipped back around to the cot I was previously sleeping on, looking for anything that could've belonged to me. Next to my cot, I noticed, was a chair with a jacket hanging off the back of it. _My jacket_. And lying on the chair, _Godric Gryffindor's Sword_. My eyes widened slightly at seeing the sword before they immediately went back to my jacket, eyes raking over the pockets but not seeing any piece of wood sticking out of it. _No._ My hands immediately went to the pockets of my jeans even though I already knew it wouldn't be able to fit into the small pockets anyway. And when the hands met nothing but the flat fabric of my jeans the realization hit me.

_I lost my wand when the Snatchers caught us. And in Malfoy Manor, I never got it back. Not even my bag. I don't have anything. _

And as the thought passed through my mind, so did the feeling of having an ice-cold bucket of water dumped on me. I was chilled to the bone with the realization that I could not magically defend myself. With that thought, along with the new thought reminding me that it was too quiet in the room, I turned around and saw that neither men had moved a muscle nor had the facial expressions changed, and that they were just watching me as though I were a ghost.

"I take it these-" I said, gesturing towards the jacket and sword, "-were the only belongings that you found with me?"

I was doing my best to keep the desperation out of my voice, but I could still detect it in the tone clearly, so I knew that they had caught onto it as well. Then I realized that while the young boy slowly nodded once, they were still staring at me, same expressions.

Keeping my face as straight as possible, I returned the stare while asking, "_What?_"

The boy who claimed to be Merlin shared a look with Gaius before turning to me slightly cautious.

"H-How did you know about me?" And the strange look I was giving him prompted him to explain further. "How did you know about me being a- a _warlock_." The last part was whispered, but it still rung loudly over the tense silence.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at such an innocent question, even though the sheer honesty in his face in tone told me that something much bigger was going on that I realized. Yet before I could answer there was a knock on the door, making all three of us freeze. When Gaius called the person in, my eyes widened. The guy who came through the door was completely decked out in chainmail and a red cape bearing the symbol of a dragon- _Camelot's Crest_- and appeared to have a sword and sheath attached to his belt hanging on the side of his waist. He cast me a curious glance before turning his attention back on Gaius.

"The King has sent for you, Gaius."

Gaius, who did not looked surprised at all, as though he had been expecting and waiting for the knight- _knight _- for quite some time to bring him this news, nodded and gave a small-though forced- smile, probably caused by my apparently unsettling outburst.

"Thank you, Sir Leon. I shall be making my way there shortly." And with that, the knight, _Sir Leon_, gave a quick nod, cast me another curious glance, and quietly left after giving a small smile and nod towards Merlin when making eye contact. Silence, once more, before Gaius quietly spoke up.

"_Well_, it seems that know I can finally let the King know you are awake. I shall be back soon. In the meantime, Merlin, _please_ make our guest feel at home for now and try to get everything sorted back out before I get back here so we can calmly discuss this interesting turn of events later." And just as the knight had done, Gaius gave a quick and small nod towards both of us and quietly left out the door. Leaving the boy and me alone in a tense silence once more.

"_King?_" I said weakly, information from years of reading coming back to fill me in. "As in King _Uther?_ Not King _Arthur_?"

The look the boy was giving me was enough to send me staggering backwards, half from a horrifying realization of what my situation may _actually_ be, as well as the fact that Gaius was right and my body was practically demanding to rest once more. I softly fell to the ground, my feet and hands still pushing me backwards until I felt my back hit resistances, _the side of the cot_. And as I was staring at something faraway, I dimly noticed the boy came and sat down beside me quietly. And then he began repeating what I was now beginning to realize. I was somehow in _Camelot_. I have somehow traveled unintentionally backwards through time by _centuries_, which I was pretty sure wasn't even _possible_, also seeing as I had taken time to study the specific art during my third year at Hogwarts just to be extra prepared. Yet, here I was, with undeniable _proof_ that I was not in my time anymore. Arthur was apparently still a prince here, so that meant I was in a kingdom under _Uther_- suddenly my eyes snapped up and locked with Merlin's, who seemed to be watching me. _Uther_, the knowledge coming back stronger now than ever, the king who banned magic on pain of death by burning of fire. My eyes widened in realization. I can't be caught doing magic or I will be _executed_.

"Merlin?" I asked in a small voice, and when I saw him immediately respond and focus on me, I couldn't deny it any more. This boy _was_ Merlin. He had even confirmed his abilities earlier himself.

"_Oh Merlin!-_" then seeing his confused expression I hastily corrected myself "-_sorry!_ It's just that where I come from it's a figure of speech-" here his confusion mixed with interest "You see… the thing is that," and taking a deep breath I just let it all out "that I don't belong here, I'm from the future. _Way_ ahead in the future in a way you wouldn't even begin to imagine. And you're famous, as is Arthur. It's the Arthurian Legend, speaking of the greatest king of all, King Arthur, who managed to unite all the lands of Albion and bring magic and peace to the lands. Of course, he only managed to do that with the legendary warlock, Merlin, at his side. Together, you and Arthur are stories and myths told everywhere, more myths within the muggle- sorry, _nonmagical_ world, while the stories are more history for the magical world. _Oh my_, there's a _lot_ to explain with my situation. But at least I hope that answers the question from earlier from how I knew about you, even though normally you're spoken of, and no offence intended, but you're normally known as an old man with purple robes and a pointy hat, _no offence_! _Clearly_ I'm going to have to owl the authors who wrote about you actually being a teenager- _sorry_, again, getting a bit carried away aren't I."

By this point, both of us were sitting on the ground leaning against the cot- or I guess this would be a small bed during this time- with our feet stretched out while we quietly talked to each other. By the time Gaius had gotten back much later into the evening, both of us appeared _much_ calmer, knowledgeable, collected, and ready to give a brief overview to Gaius. And once that was over did we begin to work on my temporary cover to be used for the time being until we can hopefully figure out how to get me back to my right time, if and _hopefully_ possible.


	4. Royalty of the Gryffindor House

**Chapter Four: Royalty of the Gryffindor House**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
(Eyes Open by Taylor Swift)

_Don't panic. Just stay calm, and you will get through this _perfectly_ fine. We've rehearsed this. I know what to say. It's going to be perfectly fine._

This was the pep-talk I was currently giving myself as I waited outside the two huge doors enclosing the throne room. Gaius had told me yesterday that he had indeed informed the King that their _mystery guest_- whom now was the gossip of the whole castle, I could tell, as everybody who we had passed on our way here were shooting me curious glances- had finally woken up. So, naturally, the King asked Gaius to please bring me to see His Majesty as soon as I was feeling up to it. Seeing as all of yesterday evening was not a good time considering my panicking state as well as the physical exhaustion I was enduring, Gaius sent word that he would be bringing me by the following morning to meet the King.

And now, even as Gaius stood next to me and Merlin slightly behind us- which also reminded me, I _still_ found it hard to believe that Merlin, the _legendary and all powerful warlock of all time_, was Prince Arthur's _manservant_! Just _strange_- I was still focusing all of my energy to hold myself together so I would be able to pull this off. And as I was standing here, anxiety almost overwhelming me, seeing as the King was apparently finishing up a meeting, did I truly appreciate having Gaius- the _King's_ trusted friend- and Merlin- the _Prince's_ trusted friend, even if by what Merlin mentioned he doesn't admit it. But knowing that I was not _completely_ alone in this made me feel _much_ more confident.

The doors opening broke through my train-of-thought as I saw several people, all bearing the Crest of Camelot, leave the throne room in a swift but orderly fashion, all of course sending me curious glances on the way. I saw Gaius start forward into the throne room, indicating me to follow him.

As I entered the throne room, my eyes immediately took in the vast open but impressively built room with very fine stone making up the walls. The room itself was extremely attractive and intimidating, even without the banners and designs bearing the Crest. And as I refocused my attention on where I was going I noticed Gaius had finally stopped and so I did too, seeing as we were far enough in the room and close enough to the throne. Then my eyes wandered farther down to see the throne with two smaller ones, one on each side, and all of them occupied while several more people stood off to the sides. The middle throne was obviously the Kings, being the tallest of the three, and held a man who definitely wore the crown and was dressed in fine clothing, with lots of leather as well. He wore the kind of face that could easily be imagined either extremely pleasant or extremely angry, though fortunately now it was the former. His face was mixed with curiosity as well as looking pleased at seeing his mystery guest finally awake and ready to answer questions. It appears, as Merlin has told me, that Arthur had told him quite a bit about finding me in the forest, as it seems he was apparently very emotional about it- or at least, that's hearing it from Merlin's point of view.

Speaking of Arthur, I automatically assumed- also with the help of Merlin explaining these types of meetings- that the throne on the left was indeed occupied by him. He did not wear a crown, but then again this was not a big meeting, nor-as Merlin has informed me- does he wear his crown that often unless necessary. He had short blond hair with a tint of brown to it and had deep blue eyes and I admit shamelessly that he was rather muscular and good-looking, all able to be told from one good glance.

And on the other side of the King held, as I'm told by Merlin, the Lady Morgana, who apparently was the King's ward. She was rather beautiful with her crystal-fair skin and her dark hair draped around her gracefully and onto her shoulders. The long and wealthy dress also enhanced her natural beauty. Overall, she seemed to be incredibly nice, and for now that may be the case, but as a girl from the future where their timeline has been written down for me to have studied, I knew that the Lady Morgana would eventually become Morgan Le Fay and turn on everyone. But for now, seeing as they all seemed very peaceful, I was content with just getting to know the sweet and caring Lady Morgana that I've heard so much about from Merlin.

As I finished up my quiet but quick observation of the three royal occupants on the throne did I straighten myself up slightly as I looked on to the King once more, before remembering myself and the act I had to play for my survival, and then gave a slight curtsy slash bow, my head low for an extra second longer to show respect for the King. As I straightened myself back up I saw Uther's slight nod of appreciation and acknowledgement before he began to finally speak.

"Hello, and welcome to Camelot, my lady. My son, Prince Arthur, has told me quite a bit about you that he already knows and how he came to find you. Yet still, I would like to hear your side of the story and figure out who you indeed are," he said, and then gesturing to my outfit that I've been wearing since I was apparently found in the forest, he continued "My son mentioned, as did Gaius, and I see it for myself, that you wear, though oddly different from normal wear around here, finely made clothes. And, I believe, as I was told, you were found with a very wealthy-looking sword as well," he looked to Arthur for confirmation who simply nodded his head once and returned his curious glance back on me, though from having lots of practice at reading hidden emotions with Harry determination to keep everything to himself, I could see that something was bothering him behind his carefully constructed mask.

I turned my gaze back to Uther as he asked if the sword belonged to me or if I had found it. _Here we go_, I thought, _no going back_. So I straightened myself up slightly without being noticeable and began, readying myself, knowing that I was already changing history.

"Yes, the sword does belong to me, Your Majesty. And as I'm sure you are very curious as to who I am I shall answer you and tell you about me to see if I can ease some of your many questions, Sire," I said. And taking a deep breath, I continued, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger Gryffindor, great-great-granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor, who was one of the four founders of my kingdom. I come from afar, my kingdom not well known and being oversees. It is a small kingdom that was founded by the Four Great Founders: Godric Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuff. And Salazar Slytherin. The Four Great Founders brought together the Kingdom of Hogwarts. And _yes_, I do realize it is an odd ordeal for there to be _four_ leaders of a kingdom but that's how ours was run. They normally balanced each other out. Yet Gryffindor and Slytherin were always the ones who would argue, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had normally agreed with Gryffindor. _Anyway_, the kingdom did well for several generations, but for the past few years the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor have formed a strong resentment towards each other, and the House of Slytherin has finally broken away and managed to gain followers," here I took a deep breath to add to the dramatics, especially seeing as I had _everyone's_ complete attention with my story, even Gaius and Merlin, who had only knew the rough outline of what I was going to say.

"The Slytherin House and its followers have declared war on the other houses, and when it wasn't taken as seriously as it should've been at first- because the Slytherin House has every now and then given similar threats of rebellion- it caught us off guard when they first attacked. And they managed to take out many of the competition. They especially believe that if they can take out the heirs to the other houses then Slytherin House would be the only one that could properly assume leadership. As a result, the other houses have sent any heir to the throne away and on the run for our safety, and only to return when either word reaches out that the war has ceased or we are strong enough to help aid in the war."

Here I stopped for a moment; casting my eyes down towards the ground and away from everyone else's piercing eyes. I softly shut my eyes while trying to contain the emotion trying to leak out on my face as I finished up.

"I've managed to make it across the seas, seeing as many found it much safer that way being away from the homeland. I've been running for little more than a year, never staying in one place for more time than necessary, as to keep the ones assigned to hunt us down off my trail. I've been using my mother's maiden name as my cover so if anyone had asked who I was whenever I was in a village or small city, I would reply and say that I was Hermione Granger. I never dreamed that I would ever make it as far as to Camelot-" _absolutely no lie about that_, I quietly added to myself as I looked back up from the ground and back towards the king, "and so when your kind Court Physician, Gaius, had tried to explain to me of how I was found, I have to say I didn't take it very well at first," I said, letting slip the small side grin on the side of my mouth, especially as I saw the one on Gaius's face out of my side vision. "I was really shocked, because I've heard about the great Camelot before, but since it was so far away, I never dreamed of making it here, even with being on the run for so long."

And, being content with the acceptable cover story that I was able to come up with, I made clear that I was finished by quietly giving my gratitude by saying "That is all I can pull off the top of my head, My Lord. I hope it was sufficient enough to be an acceptable background check for you to take in, My Lord," and bowing my head slightly towards the king, I noticed that all of the stares were still directed on me, making me mentally wince in my head. _Poor Harry_, I thought, _having to get used to the staring all of his life- or most of it at least_.

There was a moment of silence as not just the king, but as well everyone else in the room, took it the story I had given. Then I saw the king's head rise higher once more as he directed another question my way once more, looking as if he just remembered an important detail.

"When you say you are the heir of the House of Gryffindor, are to meaning to tell me you are a princess?"

Giving a small smile and remembering all the finer points that I had managed to draw for myself last night for specific questions like these, I was prepared and immediately answered right back.

"In technicality, yes, I could be called a princess. But the reason I speak as I do is for two reasons. One, being that in our kingdom we weren't always the biggest on using titles all of the time, except for using Lord for the head of each house. And two, having been away from such regular obligations and on the run and hiding the truth from people has brought the title's importance to me much farther down than it once was. For the past year, I've been perfectly comfortable with people addressing me without using such a high title." Here I took another, but smaller, breath. And then straightening back up I added a tad bit more, "The sword I was found with was passed down through my family and is indeed now mine as the rightful heir to Gryffindor House. It is also the only thing I have of home still with me, My Lord," I said, slightly bowing my head and looking down once more.

I didn't see any of the gazes switching from me to others and back, but I could definitely feel them, having become sensitive to any staring over my trio's Horcrux hunting the past few months, which itself had turned me into a more paranoid person and was sensitive at picking these things up quickly and quietly now. And only as I heard the king begin speaking once more did I finally look up and focus on him and him only, not being able to bear looking at anyone else.

"I have one more question for you, My Lady, of which afterwards I shall send a servant to prepare the guest chambers for your stay with us immediately and to get you some proper clothing for a lady of your standards," he began, bowing his head in acknowledgement to my situation and shooting another pointed glance at someone behind me on the side, whom afterwards I heard moving out of the room- I assume the servant he would have prepare my chambers for my stay- as he turned his gaze back towards me. "You have given me incredible knowledge of something I knew very little about and I thank you for that. But a part from that, my last question for you has to do with what has happened to you recently as you've been on the run. Hearing about the state you were found in has brought this question to the front of my mind, as I'm sure you understand," I nod, showing that I do acknowledge his concern that there could be danger nearby.

"Yes," I quietly replied before quickly setting my story straight in my mind once more before answering. "It _is_ a rather _delicate_ subject to discuss but a brief outline of the finer points should be sufficient enough for you, My Lord, so I shall begin. I was traveling, as I've been doing for quite some time, and I was found by one of those assigned to hunt me down," I said, looking down towards the ground as I continued speaking, though not missing the king's eyes hardening and the prince sitting a little bit straighter in his seat. "They seemed satisfied they had found me, even though the ones who found me were specifically assigned a different heir, and seeing as all of us heirs were rather close together, they tried to force a location or direction of which way the others could've gone out of me. They weren't very happy that I gave them nothing, and when they weren't paying attention I managed to grab my sword that was fortunately nearby and was able to escape. I kept running, without knowing where I was or where I was going for a very, _very_ long time. I kept running until I could literally move no farther. But by the time I had laid down to rest I was assured that I had indeed lost them," Now I had looked up once more after casting a quick glance at Gaius, who was watching me carefully. "And the next thing I knew I woke up to a completely different setting than what I was expecting. I'm afraid to say that I did not give Gaius or Merlin a pleasant and easy 'hi' and 'thanks' as they were probably expecting when I woke up, My Lord," I finished with another slight smile on the corner of my mouth, recalling the _much_ unexpected meeting that had occurred the other night.

After another small silence in which it seemed to take the king a minute to speak, he gave me a pleasant smile before once again speaking, "Thank you for sharing you situation with me, my Lady. I am very sympathetic to the tight spot you now find yourself in. I assure you that you may lodge here for as long as necessary and that you shall find protection with us. I hope for you and your kingdom's sake that the war will soon be over and that you will be able to take back what is rightfully yours once again," at this he gave one more nod of acknowledgement before addressing the entire court present. "We shall hold a feast in honor of Princess Hermione's arrival with us later tonight. Court dismissed."

And with one last small curtsy with my head bowed, I turned around and followed the other people out of the throne room, sticking with Gaius and Merlin as they made their way back to the Physician's Quarters where Gaius wished to clean up my arm and wrap it once more before a servant was to escort me to my new chambers.


	5. Strange Emotions

**NOTE:**

**I don't normally write before these, but I've felt like I've been somewhat of a neglecting fanfiction author. Especially because I've already uploaded all of the chapters that I have already finished on here so adding aside messages makes me have to go into the document and edit it again. Not that I'm complaining! I've actually decided to write before this chapter to thank all of you who've reviewed and favorited/followed this story! I've been actually surprised with the feedback I've been getting and I have to say that it is both entertaining and interesting to read some of your reviews- from when you go all 'I LOVE THIS,' which always makes me smile, to your predictions of future chapters. I find them very interesting indeed.**

**If you read all of that then thank you[!] and I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I hope you love this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

**Chapter Five: Strange Emotions**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hold on to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

(Home by Phillip Phillips)

Silence. The absence or lack of noise. A failure or inability to speak. Both were currently true in my case as I stared into the floor-length mirror inside my new chambers. My new personal servant, _Lily_- of all names that this young dark-haired woman could have- was standing just behind me to my right, quietly observing as I took in the almost unrecognizable figure in the reflection of the mirror.

In it was a young woman, my age, in a stunning and beautifully fitting floor-length dark ruby-red gown. The gown, flaring slightly from mid-thigh and down, was simple yet elegant. Turning slightly gave view to the slightly lowered back of the gown which showed part of the attractive woman's shoulders, while the rest of the gown did so by enhancing all of her natural curves. The front of the dress was gracefully held up by wrapping around the base and back of the woman's neck, giving clear view of her bare shoulders. On both arms were dark ruby-red handless-gloves that traveled up three-quarters of each arm, tightly-fitted so as not to fall down. Her long brown hair was resting both down her back and on her shoulders, the waves coming naturally, and now having been properly cared for and brushed, gorgeously framing the young woman's face. And in paying closer attention towards the face, one would be memorized by the depth of the beautiful brown eyes that the woman held, staring back at me as intensely as I was her. And even more shockingly through all this observing would be the fact that the impossibly gorgeous woman in the mirror's reflection could be none other than me.

"You look gorgeous, Princess," Lily said quietly, watching me intently as I was slowly examining myself. And hearing her voice brought me out of the small trance I was entrapped inside of and I turned to her while replying.

"Lily, please, just call me Hermione. I've already mentioned that titles don't hold such a high importance to me anymore," and at her slight nod and smile while quietly replying "yes, Hermione," I began to step away from the mirror and towards her, curiosity growing on my face no doubt.

"Lily, would you mind showing me around for a little bit, seeing as you're not busy of course," I mentioned hastily, but at her abrupt shake of her head I smiled, "great! It's such a nice day and I would love to learn more about Camelot, especially considering we don't really have any other plans."

And that was how I found myself sight-seeing the great city for the rest of the day. Lily was, thankfully, enthusiastic about showing me the trip and also began growing more comfortable being around me the more we talked. I could tell she still found it a little difficult to be treated as such an equal of someone of such a high social status, but I planned on fixing that soon. Especially since I somewhat could sympathize with the feeling, seeing as having been a Muggleborn had put me down on the social ladder in our society.

I managed to keep our conversations solely on both my grand first tour as well as getting to know a little bit about Lily herself, who at first found this slightly uncomfortable but under my reassuring gaze grew much more confident. Lily was slightly younger than me, about two years younger than me from the sounds of it, and has been serving Camelot for a few years already. She managed to gain an early start since her mother was apparently a well-known servant in the castle already. Her father had apparently died years ago when she was little, of which she did not say why and I did not pressure her into doing so, but only told her that I was sorry for bringing up such a painful subject.

We had begun inside the castle, where I had learned that my chambers were relatively close to both the Prince's as well as the Lady Morgana's chambers. We had passed by the throne room as well as the Grand Hall, which even though I did not mention aloud seemed to prick my eyes _very_ slightly to where they only became slightly more moist, thankfully no tears. Hearing and seeing the Grand Hall for some reason just bombarded me with memories and good times of being in the _Great Hall_ with all of my friends, _especially_ Harry and Ron, and once again reminded me of my situation. However, seeing as I've become rather good at hiding my emotions, I pushed the wall of emotions wanting to break out farther back into my mind to deal with at a later time when I was alone and, most preferably, out of public.

We passed a room where as seeing long tables and finely-made chairs throughout the room, I was not surprised when Lily mentioned that this is where the feast that was being held for me would be later tonight. Then, when Lily felt like we had covered all of the major parts inside the castle, did we head out into the fresh air outside of these castle walls. Passing through the main square laid out in front of the castle's doors, we headed farther out and took a turn, which, apparently, as Lily had told me, led to the training area for the knights. And I was not disappointed. As we made our way closer to the scene, I could already see some knights fighting with each other, for practice of course, many different pairs using several different choices of weapons. On the other side of them I could see other knights taking a break and several servants walking around and helping out, both with attire, weapons, and refreshments. And when we eventually came close enough to stop, I happened to notice that one of those servants happened to be Merlin, who had apparently seen me approaching and had begun to make his way over to Lily and me, seeing as he currently had nothing to do.

"Hello, Merlin. Having fun?" I said, gesturing towards all of the practicing. He just looked back with a shrug for a moment before returning his gaze towards us, a goofy grin on his face.

"_Eh_. Arthur's busy fighting Sir Leon at the moment," he said, gesturing towards a pair using swords on each other, the faces of both Sir Leon and Prince Arthur immediately recognizable now that they were pointed out. "So I figured I'd come and see how you were settling in, though perfectly fine it seems."

I cast a genuine smile towards Lily as I replied perfectly honest, "Yes, considering I have the _amazing_ Lily to help me with everything, I think I'm beginning to settle in just fine," ignoring the blush creeping onto Lily's cheeks at such praise. "She was just giving me a grand tour of the great city before we stopped here to see the training grounds. I believe she had one more stop she wanted to take me to afterwards, didn't you Lily?" I finished, looking directly at her with a kind face as she made eye contact with me from being addressed.

She gave me a smile and a nod before replying, looking to both Merlin and me again before speaking, "Oh, yes! I'd thought that I would show her the stables and horses as a last stop," and at my appreciative nod she practically beamed. However, whatever she was going to say next was cut short by a shout farther back, turning all of our attention towards the source.

"_Mer_lin!"

And there was Arthur, appearing to have finished with his practice and having started in our direction when seeing his manservant over here paying him no attention. And even though there was something of a smirk on Merlin's face after being called is such a manner, I could not help myself from replying as Arthur came close enough to be within hearing range.

"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin! I _hope_ I didn't get you into trouble!" I said, taking care to add a hint of concern into the tone. And exactly as planned, Arthur's eyebrows went high as a slight surprised look came onto his face as he finally stopped next to Merlin and had finally taken a good look at Merlin's distraction.

I noticed, and I wouldn't be surprised if Merlin and Lily did too, that Arthur took a minute to gather his thoughts after seeing me, eyes quickly but discreetly enough taking in my new appearance. He quickly regained his composure shortly after and managed to come up with a response.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he said, keeping eye contact with me while inclining his head ever slightly in a small nod. I didn't miss Merlin's horribly-disguised highly-amused look on his face out of the side of my eyesight. "I did not realize that you were talking to him."

"Hermione, please, Sire," came my only response, "just Hermione."

Some emotion flashed in his eyes for a split second that was difficult to define. But before I could think on it any farther he continued, "Well, seeing as we haven't actually properly met before, I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Prince Arthur, but _please_, just call me Arthur." And with that he slowly but surely grabbed the tip of my fingertips, and in bringing my hand up in front of him, softly kissed the top of my hand in a respectful way, before slightly bowing his head and releasing my hand back at my side.

I could feel my eyes were wide, surprise _clearly_ showing on my face. A quick flashback to my fourth year showed me having almost the same reaction during the Yule Ball, where my date, Victor Krum, had done the same thing and kissed the top of my hand in the same respectful manner, before taking off to go get us drinks.

Behind Arthur I could clearly see Merlin, having to literally _bite_ his lip with his teeth as he was shaking with uncontrollable but silent laughter at Arthur's behavior, with a hand trying to cover up the goofy smile. Lily, who was standing next to Merlin and quietly observing, also had a slightly surprised and slightly amused look on her face as she took in Arthur's behavior, and even more importantly, my _reaction_. And as Arthur's head came back up and his blue eyes connected with mine once more, his own face holding a sort of amused and pleased expression, I _really_, and I mean _really_ couldn't help it. Just like with Victor Krum, even though he managed to leave before I even had the chance, I broke out laughing uncontrollably, a huge smile stretching onto my face.

I couldn't bear looking at Arthur, or Merlin, or even Lily, even though I could hear Merlin's laughter break out as well, and I could even hear a slight soft laughter of which I assumed belonged to Lily. My hand automatically found my face and rested on my nose, fingers lightly pinching at the top where my eyes involuntarily shut and tried to hide behind the slight shadow of my hand. And to top it all off, I was laughing so hard I found myself slightly doubled-over, my other hand draped across my already hurting stomach, and my eyes felt slightly moist.

And when I managed to open my eyes and get a glimpse of the young prince's face, I couldn't help laughing some more, although I was able to manage gasping out to explain my reaction, so as to slightly comfort the already slightly offended and confused look on Arthur's face from everyone laughing at him, something of which he was probably not used to very much.

"_I'm sorry!_" I began, gasping for breath and trying to calm myself down so I would be able to reasonably talk. "_It's just, that- it's been- _so_ long! Since anyone has- done that- for, for me! And, I _really-_ couldn't- help it!_" And then slightly straightening myself back up and managing to get better control of myself, I added in defense of the laughing servants behind Arthur, "And Lily and Merlin were just laughing at my reaction the whole time. I'm _one-hundred percent_ sure it was not expected."

_Merlin!_ I haven't laughed so hard in _ages!_ It's probably been even _years_ since I last laughed so hard. And then it was the reason _why_ that wiped the smile off my face, realizing just how much _war_ could change a person, and just how much the one we've been in has managed to change _me_.

The depressing thought must've shown on my face because it seems my abrupt change of emotion and thought seems to have caught the others off guard, who were now watching me with slight concern and worry, and I think I detected a bit of pity as well, though mostly coming from Merlin, who I've told a brief but informed-enough outline of my true existence.

"You alright, Hermione?"

This question, surprisingly, did not come from either Arthur or Merlin, who still seemed to be studying my behavior, but from Lily, who had made her way to my side. I quickly nodded my head while turning away.

"Yeah, just a passing memory, that's all," the tone in my voice stating clearing that I was not to be asked again. And in noticing the slight silence beginning to form within the group, I looked towards Lily once more and asked, "Why don't you show me the stables like you were planning to?"

And with a quick nod and slightly forced smile, she quickly turned towards Merlin and Arthur, though her focus was more towards Merlin, having the same social status making her more comfortable no doubt. "It was nice talking with you." And Merlin slightly nodded while Arthur replied, though clearly addressing me instead.

"I guess we'll see you later, then."

And with that disguised dismissal I politely nodded my head, avoiding eye contact, and turned to follow Lily as she led the way to the stables, not once looking back, even when I continued to feel the stares still in my direction.


	6. A Night to Remember

**I'm sorry I'm a little late this update! This week's been crazy! Anyway, here's the next update. Hope you enjoy! And again, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm happy you all love this FF so much!**

**Chapter Six: A Night to Remember**

**_Hermione's POV_**

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,  
like a fool at the top of my lungs.  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,  
but it's never enough.  
Cause my echo, echo, is the only voice coming back.  
Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have.

(Echo by Jason Walker)

"Are they easy to ride?"

I noticed the mistake as soon as Lily turned to me with a look of surprise, confused, and an ever –slightly suspicious look. In this time period I was in now, horses were the common method of travel aside from walking. Castles and their royalty, especially, took the use of horse riding, being the fastest and most efficient way of getting around. Even being a lady of such high standards would know how to ride such an important creature. But as a girl from the twentieth century where we had cars, planes, trains, and, of course, magical apparition to get ourselves from one place to the other, horses were not as necessary as they were back in the old days as a method of long-distance travel. And before she could comment on my strange question I further explained.

"It's just that, it's been a _long_ time since I've been on a horse, so I'm afraid it could take some time to get fully comfortable being back in the saddle," thinking that it was not that far from the truth. As a little kid before Hogwarts, I had been on pony rides as well as the occasional summer lessons when I still had the fantasy interest in them. But as I've told Lily, those memories were a _long_ time ago.

Some kind of understanding and a little bit of pity showed on her face as she gave a weak smile and replied, "No worries, Hermione. These horses are very well trained, and most of them are ridden every day, so they're normally pretty good. You should have no problem when riding any of them."

And hearing her response made me feel somewhat better, knowing that if for some reason I was to go somewhere or even be on a horse for public, I shouldn't feel like a complete idiot. And then came the little girl feelings of slight excitement and wanting to be adventurous that had me blurt out before thinking.

"Could we go for a ride?"

Lily just gave me a once-over look before sadly shaking her head with a smile before explaining, "Not in that dress, and for the fact that there's not enough time before your feast," and in seeing the slight disappointed look on my face prompted something she was already weighing in her mind, "but we _can_ go for a ride tomorrow, seeing as we have no plans for tomorrow."

A true smile appeared on my face as I quickly nodded my head agreeing, the little girl from summer camp lessons all giddy and jumpy inside.

"Great! I can't wait! Though you'll have to keep an eye on me and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong," and seeing her accepting nod, I went back to her earlier comment. "I guess you're right, aren't you. We don't have too much longer until the feast. We should probably head back inside the castle and make sure we're ready."

And with that, Lily and I made our way back towards my chambers with me keeping up the conversations, asking her what I should expect the feast to be like and otherwise.

"This feast is being held in honor of the unexpected but delightful arrival of Princess Hermione Gryffindor, who, I hope, is finding and will continue to find her stay with us most pleasant indeed," and taking the goblet in front of him, indirectly indicating for everyone else to do so as well, the King gave a toast once again in my honor, while I was incredibly amazed at my ability to keep up a professional mask on my face to cover up the other the other emotions I was trying to bury deep down and chain up, those being slight surprise, shame for none of it being true, embarrassment for such attention, longing for it all to be true, and several others that were all trying to force a blush on my face that I was somehow able to keep off, _thank Merlin!_

And as I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgement of the appreciation and respect I was receiving and let smile form on my face to show my gratefulness, I quickly followed Uther's lead as everyone else, taking a drink from my own expensive-looking goblet sitting in front of me, the wine foreign to me but still able to smoothly go down without causing any emotions to betray me showing on my face, making it look like I was used to this kind of behavior. Truthfully, however, I've had very little wine in my life. I've had the small doses of an every now and then special occasion, normally having something to do with a part of my family in cause of celebration. But elsewhere, both at Hogwarts and even in Hogsmeade, wine was never really that big of a beverage offered up, seeing as the normal pleasure was Butterbeer or Pumpkin Juice or some other offer. Silently thanking my parents for slightly and unknowingly preparing me for the taste, I put down my goblet and began into the feast at the same time everyone else did.

The food, though slightly put down when compared to the feast provided by the house elves at Hogwarts, was amazing. Everything was spiced perfectly and the meat was tender and juicy. The fruit appeared to be at their peak in growth, and the bread, though slightly hard compared to bread in my own time, was freshly warm. And while I took care in what foods I was grabbing as well as the amount, I also was able to get a view of the dining hall I was currently in. There were three long tables; the main one, the one for the royals, which I was granted a seat at, was at the end of the hall, opposite the two grand doors leading in and out of the room, guarded by two of Camelot's knights. The two other long tables ran vertically down the rest of the room, one on each side, with the seats on the outside, so as to have the floor in the middle open and free. Others were eating there, most of which I did not know, though some of them I have indeed at least seen before, although I did notice Gaius was one of the privileged to have a seat during the feast. And walking around or standing on the sides of the room were, no doubt, servants who were either quietly observing or helping out a guest by getting them some more wine. And in paying them closer attention, I noticed Merlin was one of the servants standing on the side, eyes flickering from me and back to looking for someone else who it appeared was not present. As his eyes narrowed slightly in failing of spotting whoever it was, they connected back with mine briefly and raised an eyebrow, as if asking me where the person was. And in quickly glancing around, I realized I noticed who was not present. _Lily_.

"Everything alright there, Hermione?"

The quiet question came from my left, where I turned my head to find Arthur watching me with a curious look, no doubt having been watching my behavior and silent exchange with his manservant. Thankfully, no one else, including Uther and Morgana, who were both seated to the left of Arthur, Morgana being the farthest from me, noticed or commented, too wrapped up in their own conversations. Quickly I nodded my head, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Yes, and the food is lovely, thank you."

Seeming satisfied with my response and with regaining my attention, Arthur simply smiled while nodding his head.

"I hope so, we've had Camelot's finest to prepare it for you," he said, looking rather pleased with pride of his kingdom. But before he could speak again, however, the doors at the end of the hall opened, while a knight with dark hair quickly made his way in while slightly out of breath, immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it, Sir Lancelot?" asked Uther, a serious expression taking place on his face, showing a slighter more dangerous side the Uther that I've never seen before so far into my stay. And as he spoke I could see Arthur focus his full attention onto the knight in front of him as he straightened himself more in his chair, his frame becoming slightly tense.

"I'm sorry to disturb you feast, Your Majesty," quickly and slightly bowing his head in Uther's direction, who simply waved off the rather unimportant introduction. "But there is really something you must come and see immediately in the courtyard, My Lord."

And with that to-the-point explanation is how I found myself behind Arthur with Morgana following Sir Lancelot and Uther to the courtyard with many others following us. I had no idea of what to expect, but seeing Lancelot's stressed-looking face foretold me that it was nothing too pleasant and that I was not going to like what I was going to see. And as we finally stepped through the front doors of the castle and out into the night's cool air, I saw many more people standing around the courtyard, all looking up into the sky. I found myself stop in between Arthur and Morgana, our gazes starting upwards to see what the others were seeing, and I felt whatever lasting breath I had leave my body, my gasp coming out slightly strangled. High up in the sky, hanging over top of the castle, was the unmistakable Dark Mark, practically glowing a sickening green in the sky. I could see the skull as clear as I could see the snake that was coming out of its mouth, slithering around in the night sky as if looking for something.

"_What kind of sorcery is this?_" I heard Uther hiss somewhere to my right, and as I took in the meaning of his words I realized something else.

No one understands what the Dark Mark is. I haven't even told Merlin about the ghostly image that the Death Eaters could put in the sky. They have never dealt with something as such as this, whereas in a normal situation during my time period, everyone would know that while the Dark Mark did no harm itself, it meant that someone had already been killed.

But what _I _didn't understand was how the Dark Mark came to appear in the sky. Because no one else had used the Dark Mark before, at least in any history accounts written down, seeing as it was a personal invention of the Dark Lord himself. And as far as I knew was that no one else had come back into the past with me as well.

_As far as I knew…_

My eyes widened ever more slightly as the recent memories danced in my head, all spiraling together. I was held captive and under torture in Malfoy Manor. I attempted an assault on Bellatrix Lestrange with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. I missed hitting her, instead slicing her wand in half. And then I somehow was found by Arthur and Merlin. _But_, if they were so focused on _me_, as from what Merlin tells me, than they could've easily missed someone else who may have been knocked out who may have been slightly farther away and also hidden in some other bushes. _But if Harry and Ron were transported too, they would have found me by now, especially since the last time I saw them they each had a wand. They would just have to use a _Point Me_ spell to locate me or something_. So that ruled out Harry and Ron being here also, which probably meant that those near them weren't here either, all being too far away from me when I supposedly _disappeared_. But _Bellatrix_… She was right next to me. And it was _her_ wand that I split in half as she was casting _her spell_ when I disappeared. She could've easily been sucked into the mini vortex that I had found myself in.

_But if I broke _her_ wand, then how did she manage- if she was here- to cast the Dark Mark?_

And then I remembered.

_She was probably holding one of the wands they took from us._

And in casting the Dark Mark overtop of the castle, which she probably just found, means that she's killed someone.

_… means that she's killed someone… she's killed someone… killed someone… she's killed…_

My eyes quickly started searching the square, and in finding no one, quickly searching the crowds, knowing that she could easily blend in if she was really determined to do so. But in finding nothing out of the ordinary, my eyes began searching higher, glancing over the windows to see if she could be hiding behind any one of them. I knew that she was too proud to just cause such a scene and not take the pleasure in watching the reaction it caused. She was still here, _somewhere_.

As my eyes quickly but surely passed over the windows, I became increasingly aware of a gaze coming from Arthur's direction, who seemed to have noticed my somewhat flippant behavior of seeing the Dark Mark, and to see my behavior more concerned in searching for something else. And as my eyes briefly connected with his and started to move on again they froze just to the right of his head and quickly focused.

Far behind him and higher up the walls of the courtyard, just slightly appearing in one of the windows was a pale face staring out, almost transparently. And in looking closer I saw it to be _her_. Bellatrix. Watching the scene with a wicked amused look on her face, and, eyes connecting with mine, the sadistic smile just grew wider.

And as Arthur caught on to my fixed stare just beyond him and turned around to try to follow the vision, Bellatrix disapparated from view, the _crack_ drowned out from the noise of the crowds in the square as much as the cement walls that were surrounding her. As Arthur returned his gaze from looking towards my chamber's windows and finding nothing out of ordinary, he gave me a confused yet still highly-concerned look. Then it struck me, what little color that was on my face draining completely.

_… my chamber's windows… _my_ chamber's windows… _my _chambers…_

And a very brief flashback crossed my mind from the feast of the silent exchange I had with Merlin, where I had realized that my personal servant had been missing.

_… means that she's killed someone… she's killed someone… killed someone… she's killed… and she's in my chambers… in my chambers… Bellatrix… _my _chambers… where I last saw…_

My eyes widened in horror and understanding. _Oh no…_

Brown eyes met blue, one pair filled with complete horror and desperation, the other quickly catching on to the sudden distress.

_Lily_.

I took off, lifting up the skirt of my dress with my hands, legs forcing me forward through the front doors of the castle and in the direction of my chambers. I could hear the startled exclamations of others from behind me, taken aback by my sudden action. I could hear my name being called more than once, and by several different voices, as I could hear the pounding of feet farther back that were following me. I didn't dare look back. I couldn't. I wasn't in my right mind right now. And those following me quickly figured out that I was _fast_. When determined with a single thought or goal, _especially_ when in a life or death crisis, as this one was, _nothing_ could stop me or hold me back.

I was running as if from danger, when in reality there was a very good chance that I was running right into it. I knew this is what Bellatrix wanted, but I couldn't help it. If she wanted me she could have me, if she was still around of course, remembering as she did appear to disapparate away. But under _no circumstances_ will I allow her to hurt anyone just to get to me. I wouldn't stand by and watch it happen.

And as I reached the door to my chambers and flung them open I came to a dead stop, almost choking on the already-strangled and panicking breath I already had, my hand coming up to immediately clamp over my mouth as I tried to bite back the scream trying to tear out of me.

In one glance anyone could tell that the room had been invaded. There were scorch marks all over the walls and the ceiling. The table and chairs were overturned, some legs were broken, having been snapped off. There was glass all over the ground over by the wall as if taking several fragile objects and using all of one's force to smash them to pieces. The pillows appeared to be shredded apart and all over the floor, as well as the blanket from the bed. And the _bed!_ All over the wooden frame of the bed, the corner posts as well as the overhang, appeared to have been carved into, forming the word _Mudblood_ repeatedly. And lying on top of the bed was a young girl. _Lily_.

"_NO!_"

The inhuman shriek tore from my throat as I raced over to the bed, my eyes taking in her pale face and open eyes as she laid their on the bed motionlessly. My hands frantically moved to her wrist, searching for a pulse though my mind knew full well that there would be none. And in finding myself correct of finding no pulse my composure cracked and the angry tears poured down my face, making my vision watery.

I could hear the pounding of footsteps in the hallway come sliding into my room, halting by the door as the latecomers began to take in the state of the room. I could hear several gasps before hearing soft murmuring among them and a few people begin making their way over to us. My sobs were making it somewhat difficult to hear what was being said.

"_… sound the bells… intruder… secure the castle… guards… must find this…have someone prepare… find Gaius and…_"

Someone found themselves next to my angrily sobbing frame and began to look for a pulse as I found myself snapping at them, "_She's dead! _She _can't be saved!_"

And when I was finally able to bring my head up to look at the person I had snapped at, my eyes connected with Merlin's on the other side of the bed, who was leaning over Lily with his hand frozen in the action of checking her neck and wrist for any sign of a pulse. Slightly behind him and to the side was Morgana watching intensely, expressions of worry, horror, surprise, alertness, shock, and several others all mixed into her face. And out of my side vision I saw that the person to my immediate left was Arthur, arms and hands frozen from advancing any further towards the dead servant on the bed after hearing my words.

His eyes- filled with mixtures of worry, concern, shock, _anger_- connected with mine, confusion beginning to add into his expression as well as hesitation in hearing what I was saying, prompting him to ask the question that I knew was coming, but also the one I was dreading.

"How do you know?" he says somewhat reluctantly and hesitantly, "How can you be so sure?"

Without breaking eye contact, and without missing a beat, I steady my voice as I answer him. "Because I've seen it before," and in casting a quick glance over to find Morgana and Merlin fixated on everything I'm saying, I move my gaze to the window to where I last saw Bellatrix standing, "and I'd bet my life it won't be the last time I see it either."


	7. The Magic of Hope in a World So Cold

**NOTE**

**So sorry for the wait! For some odd reason I really believed that I had already posted this chapter last week, for reasons only Merlin knows why[!]. So sorry for the wait and here's the next chapter. Again, thanks for all those who've favorited and followed this story, I know there's not as many Armonie fans out there but the ones that are out there are really supportive so thank you. I'm really glad you like this FF and thanks to all so much for the reviews, they always make me smile. Anyway, if you read all of this thank you but I'm going to let you get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**;)**

**Chapter 7: The Magic of Hope in a World So Cold**

**Hermione's POV**

Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

(Not Alone [Until We Have Our Faces] by Red)

The death of Lily had been declared the following morning as Uther issued a full-scale manhunt of the sorcerer who brought on such tragedy within the walls of his castle. A new bedchamber had been arranged for me to stay in, which also suspiciously now happened to be in _between _Arthur's and Morgana's personal chambers. A new servant had apparently taken up the job for caring for me and everyone seemed to think that all would eventually go back to normal. And maybe it would, for them. For me, on the other hand, my life has always been anything _but_ normal, and it wasn't about to change because I was in a different time frame. Ever since the beginning of my friendship with Ron and Harry, my life has been a rollercoaster ride, and despite the terrifying parts, I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Ron and Harry_.

I bowed my head, resting my forehead on my knees as I found myself in a curled fetal position on the floor facing out the window of my new chambers. My hands' link holding my knees tight to me pulled stronger as my moist eyes let fall the angry and desperate tears down my cheeks and into my lap.

_I miss them so bad_.

And it was true, because their nonexistence right now when I most needed my two best friends was bringing out the lost little girl from deep inside me that I rarely let show. Normally I have her chained up and behind bars, an annoying and crying girl a crime against my carefully-constructed persona. I always try to keep up my inner strength and keep myself in line, especially with the dark times that my life had depressingly grown accustomed to. Because when someone loses their head from all the stress, one loses part of the rebel fight inside that keeps them going strong, and that loss presents a weakness for the enemy to strike.

But here, in these rare occasions when I'm all alone, too broken to handle the high amount of stress that has just continued to build and build up, I allow myself a few minutes of weakness. A few minutes of remembering that I am human, and that it's okay to have strong feelings every once and a while. Because the moment we stop feeling for our struggles and losses, the moment that we decide to push back the sorrow with every resistance we have so we don't experience the pain, the moment that we feel _nothing_, is the moment that we become one of _them_. And by that point we turn into a person we've feared and fought against since the beginning of the war. By that point we turn into our own worst enemy. And by that point we lose focus of what we're really fighting for.

I lift my head from my knees and lean it against the cool window glass, eyes grazing the courtyard for any familiar sight or face. And I find one. Arthur and Merlin, together like the friends they are despite social status, going up the stone steps and through the castle doors. The sight brings both hope and anguish to my stomach. _Hope_, because I know I'm not completely alone in my misery, and that even when in centuries before my time, I've managed to find people I can care about and who seem to care for me. _Anguish_, because I know both the trouble I've brought with my arrival as well as the fact that I cannot stay here for long, because no matter how I may feel at times, I know that I don't truly _belong_ here. And that my departure will have memories and experiences that I should not have had, as well as significant changes to history that should never have happened.

There is a soft knock at my door that I call to come in as I hastily use the sleeve of my nightgown to wipe my tears with. And in expecting my new servant to walk in I don't bother getting myself up off the ground, my head still leaning against the window as my eyes travel towards the opening door and the person coming inside. And to my surprise I found myself in the presence of the Lady Morgana, who came in quietly while softly shutting the door and her gaze soon found me on the floor by the window. Her expression immediately dissolved into concern and sorrow as she made her way over to help my slowly rising frame off the ground, her rich green dress wrapping around all of her curves even as she moved. She was, truly, a stunning woman to be in the presence of.

"How are you holding up, My Lady?"

The use of the formality caused a slight smile on my face, knowing that we haven't properly had any time to get to know each other.

"Just Hermione, please. And fine, thank you. This wouldn't be a first for me anyhow, My Lady."

And just like with my response, her face grew a sincere smile.

"If it is 'just Hermione' for me then it is 'just Morgana' for you too," she said as she began to guide me over to the bed to sit on.

"It seems that Hannah isn't here yet for you, so hopefully I can help," and the way she confidently spoke about my supposedly new servant not showing up gave me the slight suspicion that it may have been her doing. "I'd like to get to know you a little bit anyway. Did you have any plans for today?"

After taking a second to realize that the last phrase was a question for me, and a second to get hit with a slight painful memory of a girl I had only just started getting to know and like, I finally managed to formulate a decent response for her. I had to choke back the emotions when mentioning Lily so I could speak clearly.

"Not anymore, you know, since my previous servant died. She was going to take me out on a ride, since I told her that it's been such a long time since I've been on a horse."

And this response seemed to be the opportunity that she had been looking for as she quickly got up and went to rummage through my new dresser.

"Well I can take you for a ride! I've been meaning to go on one for a while anyway. So we can find something for you to wear and I can send someone to go fetch us horses while we get ready. Of course," she paused, turning her head in my direction, "that is, if it's okay with you, Hermione. We can always do something else."

But I was shaking my head before she could even finish that last sentence.

"Have no worries, I think it's a great plan. I think I- that I need to get out of the castle for little bit anyway."

And with that, Morgana helped me pick out a suitable outfit to ride in, with my approval of course, before going to her room next door to pick out something similar. And as I finished putting on the light-colored shirt and dark woman-style trousers that we had agreed on, a knock came from my door as I was putting away the rest of the clothes we were looking at. And as I confusedly called them to come in, knowing that it wasn't Morgana because she knew that she wouldn't have had to wait to come in, I turn my head to see Merlin coming into my room.

"Hey," he said somewhat sheepishly after finding me over by my dresser. Then, seeing as I was messing with a bunch of outfits his eyes drew together, confusion and alertness beginning to show in his expression. "You aren't leaving are you? Is it because of last night? It's not your fault, Hermione! And leaving by yourself is most definitely _not_ going to help! Wh-" I finally managed to catch up with what was going through his mind and cut him off, quickly shaking my head and stopping in what I was doing.

"No, Merlin. You've got it all wrong. Yes, I _am _leaving, but not for good. Morgana and I are going out for a ride. But we'll be back later. I promise I'm not running away. I already know that will do no good, I'm not stupid you know. And as for the other thing you said, _yeah_, it actually _is_ somewhat of my fault of what happened last night. _But_," I said louder, seeing as the finally calmed Merlin was once again ready to speak up in denial. "I know that I did not kill her, but my presence here _did_ kill her. I'm not supposed to be here, and neither is my counterpart who got dragged along with me. And _yes_, I do know who it is and we will talk about it _later_. I don't need anyone coming in on important conversations like that just yet. _Especially_ when Morgana will be coming back any moment."

His eyes snapped to mine after taking in everything I said as something crossed his mind. "You know who it is?"

I didn't say anything, just letting the silence answer him for me. And as the door opened once more, my eyes narrowed slightly at him, warning him that this conversation was over for the moment and would be continued later in a more private time frame. With his quick nod of acknowledgement in my direction, my gaze reverted back to normal and found Morgana coming in through the door, recognition when finding me and then Merlin.

"Oh, hey Merlin! Sorry to interrupt but Hermione and I were just about to go out for a ride. _And_ Arthur is looking for you."

Riding a horse wasn't as hard as I imagined it would be, as long as I wasn't going to be judged on how pretty my position looks. I was also somewhat grateful for Morgana's style of clothing for all occasions, seeing as we were comfortably able to ride in the saddle wearing trousers and not dresses.

The ride had started out quiet and slow as we made our way out onto the entrance of the trails. Over time they eventually gained speed and every now and then they would ride into an awe-inspiring controlled gallop over long ranges.

Sometime later in the afternoon, Morgana's servant and as I soon found out best friend, Guinevere, more commonly just known as Gwen, began to set up a little picnic lunch that she had brought along with them, awkwardly accepting the help I offered in grabbing things so we could set up faster. And after telling more about myself to please Morgana, who had insisted that I find more to talk about, even if it was the boring and brief descriptions, I finally managed to turn it around with both of them telling me more about their earlier lives. But after listening to the stories and adventures that were fairy-tale worthy and true, seeing as I remember reading about some of the ones I was being told at the moment, older memories began to spring back into my mind of all the times Harry, Ron, and I got into trouble and the adventures that we all took throughout our school years. I didn't even realize when Morgana and Gwen had stopped talking to just watch my daydreaming until I heard Morgana quietly speak up.

"You know who it was," and in seeing my slightly confused expression from being brought out of an alternate universe inside my head she further explained, bringing full clarity to her statement for both Gwen and me to understand. "I heard you earlier, when you were talking with Merlin. You know who it was, the person behind everything last night in the attacks, and you didn't tell anyone."

Gwen's soft gasp almost echoed in the silence that followed as I tried to fight the panic in hearing that Morgana had overheard Merlin and me earlier, even though I don't know how much she may have been around for to hear.

My eyes found hers as I replied. "Yes, I know who it was. And I didn't tell anyone because I know better. No one is going to find her, let alone catch her. I'd pray for what would happen to them if they even tried. I don't want to get anyone else involved." _And I especially don't want to find Bellatrix listed under enemies of Camelot when I go back to my original time frame._

But Morgana wasn't satisfied with my response, and her eyes felt like they were trying to dig deeper into my soul. "And why are you so sure that Camelot cannot help you. We have the best knights in the world, and Arthur has never failed us so far. Why can't you just try and let us help you. You don't have to do this all on your own."

I'm pretty sure I had no expression on my face by this point, my concentration on the war raging inside my mind of who I can and cannot trust and what I can and cannot say. And as Morgana's and Gwen's stayed focused on my face I found myself speaking before I could even comprehend the meaning of my decision.

"I am so sure that Camelot cannot help me, not its knights nor its prince, because this person coming after me is a witch," and seeing Gwen's eyes widen with final acceptance at the truth behind the attacks but Morgana's face stay the same told me that she is waiting for me to say something she's expecting. "And no matter who thinks they are so macho and unbeatable here, the truth is that they will lose against her, because they refuse to use magic to defend themselves, because they all believe magic is evil because of one biased king who had a bad experience and got a horrible repercussion from using it. And out of all the times that magic has been used to attack this kingdom and Camelot managed to get by unscathed, it still amazes me that the people seem to believe that they can continue to beat it. But the harsh truth is that the only way to _defeat_ magic is _with_ magic, and that apparently someone has been risking their life to protect this kingdom with the knowledge that if they get caught they could be killed. Now I know that I'm not from these lands and I have no right to speak as harshly as I do but I have more experience in this category than _any of you_ and where I come from we are allowed to speak our minds freely without fear."

By the end of my little rant I found myself unable to look away from Morgana's gaze, my eyes no doubt challenging and daring her to say otherwise. But some part of me knew that this was the right choice, because if Morgana was to eventually become Morgan Le Fay, then she would have some kind of opinion on what magic was, different from the beliefs of the society she grew up with.

And as she spoke out quietly, I barely managed to catch what she was saying.

"What is your opinion of magic?"

There it was, the major question. The make it or break it question. The question of trust, and in finding someone to confide in. And Morgana wanted me to confide in her. Gwen was just next to her remaining silent, eyes wide but not in a frightened way, but more of an alert and somewhat surprised way with both my rant and Morgana's blunt question. But both of their eyes seemed curious, and wanted an outsider's opinion whose beliefs had not been warped and molded by a biased society. And I would not disappoint.

"Magic. Magic has been a part of this universe since the beginning of time and it will be a part of this universe until the end of time. And there are many different forms and uses of magic. But that's just it. Magic _itself_ is _not evil_. Magic is a tool, a gift if used gratefully and appreciated. A weapon if used maliciously. Protection, if it has to be. It all depends on the true intentions of its user. And in some ways, magic is like a sword. A sword can be used to protect yourself or a loved one. A sword can be used to knight someone and give them honor and respect. And a sword can be used carelessly to kill someone, both by accident and just for its user's amusement. And magic can also be like fire. Fire can cause devastation both controlled and when uncontrolled. It has the power to destroy entire homes and forests and cities. It has the power to kill an innocent or the guilty. But it also has the power to create a diversion if necessary. Fire can create light when lost. It can heat your food. It can keep you warm. How could anyone say that fire by itself was evil, when it has such a vital role in both the good and the bad? Even water can be like magic. Water is almost everywhere. Water can quench your thirst when you need it most. Water can fall from the sky and support the farmers' crops with their growth to full height. Water can be used to clean a wound or help make a remedy to an illness. It can be used to help keep you cool when you're overcome with heat. And it can also help you travel to distant lands, as well as give protection to a castle that can see any incoming threats. But water can also flood your homes and crops and waste away anything that it can swallow up. Water can overwhelm you and drown you if you lose strength. Water can make you so cold that you can find yourself unable to move. And it can keep you away from returning somewhere when you feel you are unable to travel in such violent weather. So how could one say that water itself was evil, even if one of their loved ones was lost through something as common as drowning? They still use water everyday do they not? When they need a drink or need to take a bath? They're not afraid of it when it becomes necessary to use. Just like magic. When it seems to be the only way left out of a problem, only them will those afraid agree to use magic. But there should be no need to fear it."

"Magic itself is not evil, nor, even, are its users. Many people use magic for good. But, like with everything, sometimes there are people who crave power and become corrupt. And it is when they find dark uses for magic that bad impressions are made on your kingdom. Especially since your king completely banned magic, those strong-willed are going to retaliate in the unfairness. Many people had never used magic for bad causes, and now they are to suffer because of a few. That seems hardly fair. And before you say that in all your experience that most who come through with magic have had dark intentions let me inform you of this. Do you think that someone with magic and good intentions would come forth and announce that to the king? No, because they will be killed. Many of those people who used magic for good are now dead or in hiding, just wanting to be left in peace. The people who have been attacking you are those people who have finally snapped in their depression and fear and wanted a change."

And in focusing on their intense and absorbed gaze in my direction, completely taken in by my opinion, I felt I needed to add one more example to prove my point.

"All three of us are women, right? Just imagine how you would feel if we suddenly had no rights whatsoever. One woman overstepped her boundaries when corrupt with power and the men retaliated in fear. A new decree that women were now practically slaves to the male race. Men could do with us as they want. If you refused you were thrown in jail or beaten into submission, maybe even possibly killed for denying your master. How would you feel then? How would you feel of having no say at all of any decision any longer? Because that's somewhat a similar feeling to all the magic users out there. Knowing that they mean no harm but also knowing that they have no say. That the ability they hold suddenly is supposed to make them evil, even when they never asked for it. Well we never asked to be women did we? So why would we have to suffer over something we have no control over? Why should those who use magic? Why do they have to _die_? Why not at the very least tell them that they're not welcome and ask them to leave? Why insist on _hunting_ them down?"

Silence. And in that silence I turned my eyes to the ground, completely aware that I probably just spoke more treason within the kingdom than anyone they had ever known, and I was not even remotely regretful for it. It felt good to get it off my chest, seeing as ever since I read the Arthurian Legend as a little girl and found out that Uther banned magic I have always wished to say that to someone. But seeing we are supposed to keep quiet the Wizard World from the Muggle World and I have never found a muggle I could speak to like that to prove a point and I most _definitely_ never expected my wish to ever come true from _years_ ago, I was somewhat proud at myself at the well-thought proof I managed to scrap together. And I was prepared for all sorts of retaliation questions, both converted and unmoved style of questions ranging from where I based my beliefs and how I know so much to me having to find more examples to prove to someone who won't shut up that magic is not evil. But never did I expect, _especially_ since I've been here, the first question that followed my opinion.

"Do you have magic?"

The question was spoken so quietly I almost didn't hear it. And even more surprisingly was the fact that both women in front of me happened to ask the same question at the same time and the same volume, allowing me enough audio volume to actually hear the question. And in hearing the question not only come from Morgana, as I could see her asking without surprise, but _Gwen_, made me pause for a minute and evaluate her.

She didn't appear frightened of horrified. She actually seemed eager and curious to find out my response. And with a closer look at her expression showed some spark inside her eyes, matching the one inside Morgana's. And it took me a minute, but I realized where it came from.

It's a woman thing. When I had brought up my last example of women having no rights in society, I knew I would ignite a fire within both of them, and I was proven right. Women _hate_ when they feel put down in society's social status, just because of their gender. And the way to get any woman to agree in a manner of unfairness is to bring back that feeling we've all felt at some point in our lives when we remember men to be supposedly superior. Any woman will turn into a mini rebel, for even the shortest of times. And if any woman is found to not join in but accept her role and believe she was put on Earth to be submissive then that woman should be heavily pitied. _Especially_ in my proper time frame. But even here, anywhere actually, people will find that in any location, any geography, and time frame, and any age, women _loathe_ the feeling of being put down and feeling useless. It is most definitely not something one wants to constantly test to see how far one can go.

"I was born with it. I didn't choose magic. It chose me. And I will forever be grateful for the gift."

I watched their expressions closely, and was satisfied when neither looked at me with any form of disgust. Even more surprisingly was Morgana's obvious fascination in the truth.

"Show me," and in remembering Gwen, she corrected herself, "show us, please."

And my immediate excitement immediately turned to depression with the memory.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

I should've elaborated more because Morgana immediately took the wrong impression from my reply.

"We promise we'll keep your secret, Hermione," looking towards Gwen and becoming satisfied when she instantly began nodding with sincere agreement. "We would just like to see, we're really curious and somewhat fascinated I think. You can trust us."

The smile was already on my face as soon as she had started, because I somehow already knew that I could trust them. But that wasn't my issue.

"No worries, I know I can trust you, that's not my issue. The issue is that I actually _can't_. Let me explain briefly. I need my wand. It's a delicately designed special piece of wood that I can channel my powers out through. Long and skinny, like a stick if you don't know what one is. But a special one. Now there are wizards and witches who can perform magic without it but there are many of us that cannot, or at least not until we develop in our powers a little more. I need my wand to do magic, and I don't have it. The person who is with me, I think, has mine, or one of my friends. I accidently broke hers, so she's been using mine to cast her spells. What?"

I would've explained somewhat more in detail if Morgana's puzzled expression hadn't caught my attention.

"I've seen many people perform magic without this wand you speak of. And when I think about it I've never seen anyone use anything but their hands, eyes, and words to complete a spell. What's so different about your people?"

Bingo. She caught on. Well, now I won't only have Gaius, Merlin, and my false pretense of royal status to protect me from Uther, because apparently I'll have his ward the Lady Morgana and her servant Gwen to help cover for me.

I started out carefully, taking into account of every word that was coming out of my mouth verbally.

"You said you heard my conversation with Merlin earlier. So I take it that you heard me say that my counterpart and I do not belong here?" She nodded slowly while Gwen just watched and listened intently. "That would be because we don't. When I was found by Arthur and Merlin, I was found in foreign clothing that none of you could comprehend. And when I said that I didn't treat Gaius and Merlin nicely when I first woke up was an understatement. When they tried to explain to me that I was in the _legendary_ Camelot and Arthur was the _prince_, I couldn't believe it and went off at them. But apparently, as I've finally figured out and accepted, I have unknowingly and by accident traveled back in time by the _centuries_," here both of their eyes widened to the rim, trying to take in and comprehend what I was trying to tell them. "I am from the 21st century where there is the Magical and Nonmagical world living mixed into each other, and where the technology in my time has far improved to cars driving people around at eighty miles an hour to airplanes flying through the sky even faster than cars or steamboats. Everyone goes to school when they're kids and men and women get along relatively well in the social status. But right now, within the Magical World, there is a war, so large that it's affecting the Muggle- Nonmagical world. It is the second Wizarding World War, all of it based on blood. And all of it because of a biased hypocrite who had a terrible childhood, not that many people actually know his past. That's, apparently, beside the point and not important enough to pay attention to."

By the time I finished explaining my situation to Morgana and Gwen like I had done to Merlin, we had eaten everything Gwen brought for us and had started on our way back to the castle, the day having been more interesting and informative than any of us had imagined it turning out to be.


	8. Discoveries Riddling the Night

**Chapter 8: Discoveries Riddling the Night**

**Hermione's POV**

I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin

I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in

Sent by forces beyond salvation

There can be not one sensation

World on fire with a smoking sun

Stops everything and everyone

Brace yourself for all will pay

Help is on the way

(World On Fire by Les Friction)

Dinner had been brought to my chambers by my request seeing as I really wanted some time to myself. That, and the fact that I wanted to be around Uther as least as was possible, seeing as I was always uncomfortable knowing that he would have me executed on the spot if he knew who I really was. I am really thankful for Morgana and Gwen's support that I have now.

I also soon found out that my new servant, Hannah, apparently was Lily's mother, who felt obligated to take care of me since her daughter's death, especially when it wasn't a secret that we had been getting along so well.

Merlin also came by during the evening to catch up on how I was coping while playing the role of a royal princess and also to finish our conversation from earlier today, where I pretty much gave him the same response as I did Morgana that I didn't want to get anyone else involved unless necessary.

After he left I was alone with my brooding thoughts in my room as I went to go get ready for bed, not really in the mood to stay up late tonight. And as I changed into my nightgown and made it into my bed, my thoughts strayed from old childhood memories at Hogwarts to the more recent events that led to my arrival here in Camelot. My mind kept bringing back the scenes that had occurred within the walls of Malfoy Manor as Bellatrix insisted on interrogating me about having the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which immediately shot sparks in my mind when remembering how panicked she had become with the small amount of information. I shuddered when remembering the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and the dagger she had used on me. But then my mind jumped backwards again to the previous thought with one single confirmation. Bellatrix was _terrified_. What for, but a sword belonging to the hated Gryffindor?

_But there had to be a reason. What was she saying again?_

She had been talking about Gringotts, I'm sure of it. Thinking deeper brought back the shouting.

_"You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_! What else did you take? What else have you got?"_

And another scene, slightly earlier before all the pain.

_"STOP! Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" And Lucius froze, index finger hovering over the dark mark that had been branded into his skin._

_"Where did you find this sword? Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"_

_" Be quiet! This situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!" _

_"The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself….But if he finds out…I must…I must know…."_

There was only one explanation to explain her behavior, and that was that there was an extremely valuable object within her vault at Gringotts. An object that had been trusted to her by Voldemort himself and an object which if lost could cost her heavily. And almost immediately after that thought crossed through my mind did I understand. Voldemort has trusted his best lieutenant to safeguard one of his horcruxes. It was the only thing that made sense, because what else could Voldemort care about? The only things that Voldemort cared about was blood-status, power, killing Harry Potter, purebloods ruling the world, wiping out the muggles, having control over the ministry, winning the war, and his horcruxes' safekeeping. And he had trusted one to Lucius way back during the first war, with the diary in which Harry luckily was able to destroy at the end of our second year. So why would he not do the same for Bellatrix, his own lovesick puppy who adores what he stands for to death. He would know that she would protect his little artifact, even if she didn't fully understand what it was, with her life if he commanded her, let alone just asked her. And she would've taken it gladly, honored with such an opportunity.

And now we know where one is, and hopefully I can get back to Harry and Ron to inform them of this new discovery, or hopefully they can figure it out on their own.

"Ready for a little bit of sword practice?"

The question had me looking up from another book I had borrowed from the library Lily showed me to find Morgana coming in through my chamber doors. It was a little after breakfast and seeing as I had nothing to do I had begun to read more into the ancient legends of Camelot that their library was holding. I have to admit that when Lily showed me the library I had never wanted to leave. All of those priceless books, half of which probably didn't even exist in my time period anymore, just waiting for me to read them. I was somewhat in heaven and had to be dragged away to continue on with our sightseeing. But ever since I learned where it was, I had been going there during most of my free time to find books both on possible information that might be helpful in getting me home and other timeless old story books that were just fascinating being able to read.

"What?"

The question sounded innocent but also immature, even though I was somewhat caught off-guard by the question. And in taking Morgana's not everyday-wear outfit, seeing as she was wearing another pair of dark trousers and a long-sleeve shirt with gauntlets near both of the wrists and a belt around the middle of her torso, I began to grow even more confused. But she just smiled and started rummaging through my dresser once more picking out similar things to match hers. I was starting to wonder if this was going to be a regular occurrence when she started speaking.

"Well, seeing as you were found with a sword upon your arrival, Gwen and I thought that you should at least learn how to properly use one, so we decided that I'm going to teach you. Especially since you're in our time now," she said with a slight smirk picking up on her face, "it'll be best to know how to defend yourself, especially since you can't use your _gifts_. So you, Gwen, and I will be going to a little secluded area on the side of the castle to practice, and no one should bother us since the knights will be training. And maybe once we get you to basic level we can just train down there with them instead of walking so far. But until _then,_" she finished just leaving off as she made her way towards me, seeming satisfied in both her plan and outfit selection.

And I couldn't help the wide smile that took place on my face. I got the feeling that I was going to like Morgana _a lot_.

"Well I have to admit, you're catching on a lot quicker than I was expecting. Are you sure you've never used a sword before?" Morgana said jokingly.

I shook my head, and immediately felt dizziness swarm my vision for a second. After taking a minute to gather my thoughts again I managed an answer.

"Well I don't know about catching on _quickly_," I said, remembering how many times I tripped over my own feet or how many times I got wacked with a sword. And apparently she's supposed to be going _easy_ on me, and seeing that she usually gives me enough time to recover from a blow, it slightly deflates me to agree that she _is_ going easy on me.

Morgana just waved me off. "Nah, you're almost like a natural. For that being your first time with a sword, I won't be surprised if I don't have you on the training grounds by the end of the week with everyone else. You're honestly not that bad and you catch on quickly after you take in my advice of what to do and what not to do. You even landed a few blows on me towards the end, and let me tell you, that is _not_ that easy."

I felt a slight blush come on my face with the appreciation and I quickly looked down to my feet, trying to make sure I didn't fall in the process.

"Well I told you I like to read, and I have read a _lot_ on _all_ sorts of subjects. And especially since I got here I reread back up on sword fighting. I guess it was useful," I finish somewhat sheepishly. In truth my head had a slight ringing to it and my entire body was aching from so much physical activity.

"Well I believe that, and it looks like it definitely helped. We'll continue our practice sessions tomorrow. I think that's enough for today," I couldn't help but let out a sigh here, causing Morgana to laugh and Gwen to smile. "And speaking of your reading, how's your research coming along on getting home? Any luck so far?"

"No," I murmur softly, "nothing yet." And it's true, because in one sense I have no idea what I'm actually looking for and in another, Uther has destroyed any form of useful information to me long before I arrived during the Great Purge.

"Maybe Merlin can help," added Gwen, an encouraging expression on her face. "He's normally pretty good at solving mysteries like this, Lord knows how. But he might be able to help with the research."

And I gave a small smile, knowing the true reason of why Merlin was always good at solving problems like mine. "Yeah, I'll try to catch up with him later and ask him."

But when later came I was more confused than I started when I came to ask him for advice. Because I was currently being led down into lower part of the castle and underground through long tunnels. Every time I tried to get an answer from Merlin he would continue to just ignore me, telling me to just trust him.

"_Merlin!_" I harshly whispered for the ten-thousandth time. "_Just _where_ are we going? And _how_ does leading me on a wild goose-chase help me get back to my own time?_"

And as always, Merlin's answer remains the same.

"_Shh. _Just trust me with this okay. I think I might know someone who might help_._"

I was about to pull Merlin to a stop when his next phrase caught my attention.

"Alright, we're here."

And with that we stepped through a carved out tunnel doorway to stand on a small ledge on the side of a humongous cave. My mouth dropped open much to Merlin's amusement and my eyes bugged out. And then my situation caught back up with me as my mouth snapped shut and I turned to look at Merlin, knowing that there was something more going on here. But before I could ask a faraway sound caught my attention. A sound of large wings flapping, the noise sounding familiar somewhere in my mind, and large chains rattling against each other. And before I could bring forth the memory with which the familiar noise was trying to resurface, I nearly found myself lose the feeling in my legs as a large _dragon_ landed on the high rocks out in front of me.

My eyes immediately took in its vast size and the sharpness of the dragon's claws. The dragon's scales glistened and almost appeared to be thrumming with magical energy of its very core. The pure golden eyes bore into mine as if it was seeing my soul, and I couldn't stop the chills that ran through my body.

There was no doubt in my mind that I must look like a fish out of the water.

To this day I still have not had a positive interaction with a dragon. Even Norbert, or really _Norberta_, proved a possible threat to my childhood, _not that I was listening to that instinct so well back then_.

_Now_, however, proved different, as a side of my instincts was almost screaming at me for caution. The _other_ side, though I noticed, did find myself slightly curious as to why there was a dragon underneath the castle in the first place. And the reasonable side did take a second to remind me that _Merlin_ was standing next to me watching _my_ reaction, and _not_ gaping like a fish from seeing the massive dragon.

This immediately calmed me down slightly before I remembered the companion to my side smirking at me. With that mental note taken, my eyes flashed. Quicker than Merlin could comprehend my expression did I whirl around and whack him upside the back of the head, _hard_.

"_Ow! _What the _hell_ was _that_ for?!"

With a quick gesture towards the dragon still observing us I immediately snapped back.

"Oh! I don't know… maybe for the fact that you blindly drag me down here in the middle of the night and don't even _mention_ the fact that you're taking me to meet a _dragon!_"

"Okay, so _maybe_ the hit was called for, but did you have to hit me so _hard?_ In fact-_"_

"As amusing as this banter is, young warlock, would you care to introduce me to your new friend?"

My heart stopped and I froze when my mind realized that a _different_ voice was talking as Merlin cut off, mouth still open in a slight daze. Almost instantly did my eyes travel to the swirling golden ones of the dragon, widening as they went. And as I stared into them, trying to comprehend what I just heard, did I see the years of experience and history behind the dragon's eyes. Years of a creature who has been to hell and back, as well as through golden ages. And as the dragon tilted its head as if in an indicating manner did I realize that the dragon held an aura of _intelligence_. That was when the missing dots finally appeared and connected as my mind rationalized the fact that the dragon was the only other being in the area.

"_You can _talk_?"_

The dragon's eyes immediately sought mine as its expression took on an amused yet searching look.

"You seem more concerned with the fact that I can talk rather than the fact that I am even present, do you deny it?"

Seeing it for myself as the words and the mouth's movements perfectly synced together, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I turned to look towards Merlin for reassurance but found myself with yet another pair of curious eyes. Realizing that they were both waiting for an answer I turned back to the dragon and tried to explain.

"I have had small experiences with dragons and have read even more knowledge on them. But all sources and experiences I have had with dragons all have _never_ acknowledge dragons having wisdom and speech, _no offense_, of course. But all of the dragons that I've seen or heard of are proved to be somewhat barbaric or even just as a normal animal upon seeing tamed ones. But _never_ is there any account of a _talking _dragon."

As I was talking I could see the dragon taking in every word I said, eyes both narrowing and widening on and off with annoyance and surprise. Apparently this was news to add to the vast wisdom the magical creature carried. Nevertheless, the dragon wasted no time in continuing on with its interrogation.

"Where are you from, young witch?"

My eyes found Merlin's at the abrupt question who returned the gaze, though somewhat elsewhere pondering something, and nodded his reassurance that my answer would prove useful in this conversation.

"I'm from the future. I didn't mean to travel, it was a phenomenal accident that I didn't even know was possible. And let me reassure you that it was _not_ intentional in any way, shape, or form. I don't even fully understood what happened. All I know is that _powerful_ magic accidently brought me here and that I need to return home to my right time period before I upset the order of things here. I know full well the consequences that can result from time traveling, and especially in such historic events. Merlin, here, seems to believe that you might have some idea as how to help me. And as of right now I don't even know where to begin, so I'm really hoping he's right."

The dragon's gaze glanced towards Merlin before settling back on me, its eyes deep in thought with the new information given, although slightly confused for a reason that I could not comprehend as much. And as the silence stretched on for a slight while longer, Merlin's head shot up, pondering over and a slight pointed look thrown towards the magical creature.

"How did you know she was a witch? Earlier, when you asked the question."

I turned for an answer too, a slight accusing look on my face as I too remembered how it addressed me as the 'young witch.'

"Well, I'm not sure if you would've noticed or felt it, young warlock, as your powers are still maturing. But several days earlier, in which I'm assuming the young witch arrived, there was a shift in the magical atmosphere, indicating a temporary tear and introducing a new magical presence. And while your powers are not nearly as powerful as our young warlock here, witch, I could feel your presence as you arrived in Camelot as much as I do so being in your presence now."

"I did feel the shift you speak of before Arthur and I found her."

As Merlin spoke, both the dragon's and my gaze turned to pay attention to what he was saying.

"We were on a hunting trip when it happened, and about an hour later we found her. At first the magical sense was just like a nagging feeling which I didn't understand, though I kept on alert. Especially knowing how Arthur just seems to be a beacon when threats are nearby," a loud snort escaped from the dragon as a smirk creeped onto mine. "But when I think about it, the closer to Hermione we got the stronger and more nagging the feeling became and when I found her, something was definitely pulling me over. And it definitely was strong magic. It was as if it was demanding that I go see what it was." Here, he glanced at me as he continued. "And a strong majority of it was coming off of the sword I found with her."

As Merlin finished with his recollection the dragon raised its head, alertness clouding its eyes and expression.

"This sword is magical, you say?" At Merlin's nod the dragon appeared to begin calculating its thoughts, but upon seeing my nod as well, its eyes instantly connected with mine as he demanded.

"You already know that the sword is magical. Can you explain?"

Raking my mind for any scrap information I could pull out of the top of my head, I tried to give a decent answer with hope of soothing whatever the dragon was beginning to get jumpy about.

"It's a really old sword, almost ancient, I would personally say, though not as ancient as you guys," and meeting hard-stone serious expressions I continued on as if I hadn't even attempted to lighten the mood in the first place. "It belonged to a magnificent wizard by the name of Godric Gryffindor. But the sword itself is Goblin-made, and has powerful magic within it. It is also embedded in Basilisk venom from a nasty experience my friend had less than a decade ago. The blade will never dull or rust and it will only take in anything which makes it continuously growing stronger. And as of following the legend of Gryffindor's legacy among the Gryffindor House at my school, it is said that the sword will only appear to a true Gryffindor should it be necessary and they need it. So it does have transporting properties as well, which does tie in slightly with my theory of how I ended up centuries before my time."

Golden eyes narrowing further, the dragon seemed to be searching for something that I hadn't given to him.

"Is the sword forged in a dragon's breath?"

At this I blanked, no recollection of any magical forging by a dragon and Gryffindor's sword being in the same account. But I immediately could understand the intensity of the situation now when remembering the power of a sword forged in a dragon's breath. Excalibur, being one major magical weapon immediately popping into mind, also making me wonder if it has been forged yet or not. But that question could come later, seeing as they were still waiting on me for an answer.

"There are no accounts that I _know_ of that indicate the sword of Gryffindor being forged in a dragon's breath, but I cannot be fact, the sword's position itself is normally a mystery as it tends to transport itself in many cases."

The dragon's eyes narrowed. "But you're not sure?"

Looking down and breaking the intense connection of our eyes I declared, "No. But does it make much of a difference?" Looking back up and seeing both Merlin's and the dragon's heads snap back in my direction, I realized I needed to further explain. "It is already a magical sword, and no doubt a powerful one. But it has been in existence for a long time, and transports itself when necessary. While the sword is probably a major factor in how I ended up in your time in the first place, I need to know the necessity of its involvement getting back to where we belong before I change anything vital in history."

"You have already changed your history and our present as well as future. The path that fate has laid out for our future has already become foggy, the road splitting in to several forks upon the actions you take, and the longer you are here the clearer the roads will become. You have already altered the paths of not only yourself, but many of the major roles that play in your historical context. You are the reason that things have already been set out of order, and even when you go back to your time frame it shall be interesting to see how your presence here has shaped a new future for us."

Fear instantly devoured me as the dragon finished speaking, despite the flaming curiosity from Merlin who seemed to think that this was one of the more interesting aspects of his life at the moment. But he does not fully understand what the consequences can be to those who mess around on the timeline.

"Do you have any idea how I can get back, before I mess up history even more? Because I know that terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time, and right now I can officially say that despite being an accident, I am doing a lot more than _meddling_."

"I do."

Merlin's gaze instantly snapped up and connected with mine before focusing on the dragon's words.

"Since such powerful magic brought you back here by accident, it will take much more powerful magic that will bring you back to your correct time frame on _purpose_. Your accident could've landed you at any time frame, but you landed here, of which reason I am unsure but fate has obviously wanted to play a little game with you. However, for you to be able to be certain you are to end up in _your_ time and not someone else's, it will prove more difficult. You have no updated information with how your time period is running and where you could end up. This is why you will not only need magic, but specific people. I believe there is a transporting spell which with the right amount of tweeking could solve your problems, but should you do it alone you would not be powerful enough. The key is to perform this spell in a place filled and thriving with magic's core. I would suggest either the Crystal Cave or the Isle of the Blessed to be an appropriate supporting atmosphere to ensure you do not screw this up."

A shifting noise to my side caught my attention directed on Merlin, who seemed a little uneasy with the blueprints to my salvation. Returning my attention back to the talking dragon, I made a mental note to comment on it later.

"You will need during this spell the sword that brought you here, held by all those participating in the spell, as it will serve as your vessel for you to channel your magic through. And by mentioning all those participating, I would say you would need another magic user to help you cast the spell but seeing as the young warlock is with you I have no doubt that your accomplice will not be difficult to find," here I couldn't help but smile when catching Merlin's eye, not even needing to hear his rallying support behind his amused eyes with the dragon apparently knowing him so well. "But there will need to be one more joining your party casting the spell, and that person would be the seer, who since your arrival, young witch, has been developing her powers more rapidly as we speak. No doubt that soon she will begin seeing visions of not only your past but where in the future you are to appear again. Once she has this collection will she be able to ensure you travel to your time frame without any mishaps."

_Seer?_

It seems Merlin was rather curious yet confused as well. But then it hit me, albeit cheating a little bit seeing as I already knew the actual Arthurian Legend that Merlin is only just beginning. The reference is for the Lady Morgana, who as her magic grew so did her reputation of Morgan Le Fay.

"Wait. _Seer?_ Where are we supposed to find a seer?"

Merlin was looking back and forth between the dragon and me, feeling left out of the secret and not appreciating it one bit.

"She lives among you even now, though her powers are only just beginning to grow seeing as growing up with the pressure of Uther's persecution has somewhat staunched its freedom. Although not completely, seeing as such power cannot be fully contained and she has had several visions in the past."

Merlin's eyes, narrowed in angered accusation widened at the last part, quick thoughts rushing through his eyes and recalling some older memory. And it appeared he found it, because his eyes immediately snapped to the dragon in astonishment.

"Are you telling me that the _Lady Morgana_ is a seer?"

His question was answered with silence.

"_Why_ didn't you _tell me?! _Of another magical person within _Camelot_! Does she even _know_ that she has magic?"

"Well, for starters you never did ask," the dragon cooly replied, not backing down as the warlock turned to glare in its direction. "And the path of the young witch was destined for great evil and to be a part of Camelot's as well as Arthur's downfall in her alliance with the druid boy. It was best that the witch never came to find out of her powers. _She_ was destined to be the _darkness_ to your light, the _hatred_ to your love."

I kept my gaze elsewhere, allowing the dragon and Merlin to work out the explosive argument that was seconds from exploding. And as Merlin opened his mouth, a defensive spark in his tone, I couldn't help but give a soft smile, knowing that Merlin was immensely loyal to his friends and that at that moment of time the Lady Morgana and 'being evil' could never seem to fit into the same category.

"No! That's not true! I know her, you don't! She is one of the nicest people I know! There is no way evil is in her heart. You have to be mistaken. She is loyal to Camelot as she is to Arthur, not that she'd ever admit that to her face. And she is a brave and trustworthy friend who does not stab people in the back."

"Young warlock, as inspiring as your defensive rant is, the truth is the truth, however harsh it may seem. Up until several days ago where this young witch arrived in our time, the seer's fate was set crystal clear ever since both she and you saved the druid boy. I warned you of the consequences of saving the druid boy and the role he would play as Arthur's bane. His alliance with Morgana, when forged, _will_ prove a key factor in the fall of Camelot as well as the fall of Albion and all we hold dear."

Merlin's eyes flashed both defensively and regretfully, remembering vague memories of his experiences, but otherwise remained quiet.

"You speak in the past tense."

My voice rang out loud in the tense silence, catching both Merlin's and the dragon's attention. And when my eyes connected with the dragon, no question was needed. His head rose high as his expression set firm.

"You are the reason that everything fate was setting in stone for the future has suddenly become unclear. Your arrival in our time has already affected the timeline here, and will indefinitely affect the future. The witch's path down into darkness and destruction has already become foggy, no doubt having to do with your interference. It is unsure of where her future will lead to now. As is the same for the Once and Future King. While he is still destined to unite all of Albion and bring peace and magic over the land with a longed-for Golden Age, several more personal life details as well as his fated end has already begun to grown foggy, important concrete details slipping by the hour. While it is true your arrival has already altered our present and future, your past, it is also true that the longer you stay, the more you affect and shape it."

_Oh, don't I know it?_

"So, let me recap really quickly," I said, moving on from the previous topic, my abrupt change catching the dragon by surprise. "I already know that I need to get back to my time as quickly as possible, so I don't already screw up the timeline more so than I already have. And in order to do so I must tweek a teleportation spell with the language of the Old Religion, which is what I believe that this age uses if I recall my information correctly. And since I am not nearly powerful I will need help from Merlin _and_ Morgana, the latter of which will also having already had visions of my time's present so she knows when and where I am to appear. We are supposed to channel our magic into the sword of Gryffindor as a vessel. And this whole ordeal will take place in either the Crystal Cave or on the Isle of the Blessed so as to be supported by the strong magical atmosphere. There's still two factors you forgot to mention."

Here, the dragon raised its eyebrow as if impressed, and I internally cheered for proudly being the smartest witch of her age.

"One, would be that if Merlin and Morgana _do _help transport me back to my time, and are channeling their magic with mine into the sword, then _they _will transport _with_ me. How do they get _back_?"

Apparently Merlin hadn't even considered this consequence judging by the way his head shot up and immediately showed to be paying intense attention. The dragon, however, wasn't fazed by the question at all and replied without hesitation.

"The young warlock and witch are powerful enough to transport themselves back, especially seeing as they will both understand where they are to end up. Once they successfully manage the transportation spell into your time, they will fully understand it and should be fine to perform it to return home. They won't even need your sword as a vessel. Unlike you, young witch, Merlin and the Lady Morgana hold _immense_ magical power, and can channel it through each other to stay focused. In fact, I have no doubt that Merlin could travel by himself if he really wanted to and understood how to. _Especially_ for the young warlock, because he doesn't just have magic, but instead practically _is _magic. However, they will probably be drained of energy along with you after such a powerful spell and will probably require at least a day, at most two, of rest before they are properly able enough to transport themselves back."

My eyes widened and landed on a sheepish and shy looking Merlin, whose face seemed to be supporting a light creeping redness to the pale skin. And looking at the whole frame, it still amazed me how the image of the young man equaled to what he truly was. I knew he was powerful, but to hear such a description, not only given from such an intelligent and magical creature, but given in such _confidence_ and _surety_, I was struck awed with the whole character of Merlin. His selflessness and loyalty overshadowing and overpowering any obstacle and temptation. Never letting his power corrupt him, lord only knows the destruction it could cause in the wrong hands. Especially if he has so much power that he could travel by the centuries to and from by _himself_. Looks can certainly be deceiving.

"I believe you had one more thing you wanted to point out, young witch."

Breaking out of my thoughts, I returned to the current conversation the dragon and I were having and remembered the second key factor into getting home that seemed quite necessary to know.

"You keep saying to tweek a teleportation spell. Would I be able to find one researching in the library? Or does Morgana have to see it in a vision?"

"You _could_ probably find what you need in the library, though I would be in no position to point you in the right direction of where to search. And I doubt the seer will have a vision of you actually casting the spell."

My eyes narrowed.

"Why do you say it like that? Not the part about Morgana, I get that. The first part."

The dragon met my question with a silent gaze, eyes almost pushing me to point it out. Merlin seemed to have caught up to what I was getting at as well.

"You know a spell we can use, do you deny it?"

"I do not deny it."

Merlin seemed to straighten up more in my side vision, watching the dragon with a suspicious gaze.

"Will you give it to us?"

Even as the question left my mouth I could already see the catch coming. While the dragon was an intelligent creature with years of wisdom and no one better to share it with, I hardly would believe getting such important information would ever be made easy, because past experiences have branded in my mind that it never is.

"I will help you with what you want if in exchange you would help me with what I want."

"I have already made you that promise."

Here both heads snapped to Merlin, and the pieces began to fall into place as I took in Merlin's tense frame.

"And you have not kept to that promise so far."

"I never did say when, and at the moment I can't trust what you'll do if I release you!"

"And _I_ am running out of _patience_. _You_ have not been locked down here for more than _two decades_! _You_ have not had to be humiliated with the fact that the only reason you are a prisoner to your enemy is because he keeps you as a _trophy_. Very soon, forgetting the circumstance of whether or not you accept my proposal at the moment, you _will_ come back to me for life-saving advice and I will _hold_ you to your promise to the point where you will not be _able_ to delay it any longer."

Silence.

Nobody moved. The only noise echoing the loud cave was the heavy and heated breathing of both warlock and dragon from their argument. Golden eyes locked in a glaring match with piercing blue ones, a spark clearing ignited in both pairs. The chests of both beings rapidly moving, trying to keep up with the lack of oxygen. The pale face of the man now flushed red from adrenaline and anger. The light from the flaming torch reflecting off of the scales of the dragon's face. An eerie feeling creeped into the atmosphere, and I found myself double-checking to ensure that no flames were coming out of the dragon's mouth.

And looking closer at the dragon, my pitiful side kicked in. The side that fought for the underdogs, for the outcasts. The side that demanded I try to stick up for the rights of house elves. The side that demanded that I speak out against injustice and cruelty. The side that sees the sight of the chain on the dragon in front of me and screams out barbaric and cruel. The side that takes a closer look into the dragon's eyes and sees the years behind it, and the most recent ones being of pain, loss, and loneliness. The side that demanded that I set the dragon free.

"It's late. I think Hermione and I should go. We'll think about it and get back to you on it. Plus, I don't think we need to be in such a rush if Morgana is just beginning to gain strength in her powers. No need to be rash from our short tempers."

Merlin was indicating towards me as he shifted the torch towards our way back out. And as much as I found myself annoyed at the poorly disguised getaway excuse, I found myself nodding and making my way to follow Merlin out.

But right before I turned out the door I swirled around, eyes connecting with a silent and stony-eyed dragon. I couldn't just leave with Merlin's response being the last thing said aloud and resulting in such a tense silence. And even as I felt Merlin's eyes boring into the back of my head, I still formulated one last question before leaving the magnificent creature before me.

"Do you have a name?"

The dragon regarded me carefully as he tried to ponder my character and on which side that I supported. Nevertheless, he answered me calmly and without the previous harsh tones underlying any words.

"You can call me Kilgharrah."

I nodded, satisfied that such a wise being was granted the honor of having a proper name.

"Well, thank you for putting up with us tonight and it was nice to meet you."

He nodded back, a somewhat amused look in his eyes as he seemed to be trying to figure me out. And as I shifted to follow Merlin back up to the castle, and I could hear Merlin start up the path once again, I quickly looked back towards the dragon one last time before leaving, mouthing the words _I will release you_.


	9. Talk of a Guarded Heart

**Chapter 9: Talk of a Guarded Heart**

**Hermione's POV**

Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far from so close

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night

(Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney)

"What are you reading?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere as did the person. I quickly and quietly shut the book I was reading while keeping my face impassive as it shot up to make eye contact with the voice that startled me and I immediately relaxed.

"Sorry, Morgana. Didn't know it was you," I said. She came to sit down on the grass next to me. I was just on the outside of the tree line by the training field sitting on the grass with my back leaning on the trunk of a tree. I had a clear view of the knights sparring with each other in several different stations as well. I did notice, however, that Arthur was absent, which meant that he must've had something more important to do. It was a beautiful day to be outside so I figured I would take my research with me. It didn't mean that I wasn't paranoid as hell though with a magical book in my hands. Though it didn't look like one. Merlin had enchanted it to appear as a regular book to any nonmagical person, and so far no one has given it a second look, not that I still wasn't being careful about it.

She shook off my apology and continued as if she was never interrupted.

"So, is it research on how to get home or personal entertainment?"

Here I let out a small smile. Ever since I found out where the library in the castle was it has become like my second home here. And if Morgana couldn't find me anywhere else then it was inside the library. It seems that every time I've run into Morgana I always had a different book in my hands.

"Research. I found this book buried deep inside the library in a closed-off section. It's a book about the Old Religion," I easily said, although the part of finding it in the library was a lie. But then again, no need to get Merlin into trouble so soon. Morgana still has to figure out her maturing powers first of all. Then afterwards did Merlin and I agree that it would be safe to tell her.

Immediately Morgana's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity as a small smile crept across her face. She immediately held her hand out for the book which I handed to her and began to open it and began to get a look inside. As she flipped through the pages slowing shaking her head with her mouth slightly open she began talking again.

"I can't believe one even _exists _in Camelot's library! I thought Uther burned all such material during the Great Purge…"

She drifted off amazed, eyes scanning the foreign language on the pages, not understanding but nonetheless fascinated. Ever since I told her about my magic, Morgana has been nothing but encouraging and extremely curious. She seemed determined to get an outside view of magic that wasn't discriminative or warped with fear. And the more I began to tell her about, the more she began to just fall in love with it. And despite knowing the danger of the treasonous thoughts I was planting inside her head, I couldn't help it. To have someone, aside from Merlin and Gaius of course, that you don't have to hide from and can just be yourself can make you feel free and take the burden off your shoulders. Morgana certainly did that for me and I will be eternally grateful.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy to find. And I'm still struggling to translate it with the key it comes with. But I've figured out several parts already on how to get home," I told her, watching how she hesitated in looking through the book and a flash of sadness crossed her face for a split second before morphing into excitement again. I pretended I didn't see it, but I understood what she had to be feeling. I loved the friends I've made here already, and I'm going to be sad to leave them too. But I don't belong here, and I know I must do what is right.

"Well, what have you found out? What do you have to do?"

I smiled at the elated tone in her voice as she spoke, knowing she was trying to be encouraging and supportive, even if she finally realized that she no longer wants me to leave. I'm her escape. Her escape from reality. Her escape from duty. Her escape from discrimination and not understanding anything from all the bias she's surrounded with. I'm the one fascinating truth that cannot be forgotten in a lifetime to her. It definitely made me give a small smile.

"Well, I will need to use my sword as a vessel to channel magic through when the time comes, for starters. I will need to travel away from here, to either a place called the Isle of the Blessed or to a place in the Valley of the Fallen Kings called the Crystal Cave. Both places are thriving with magic and will help be a supportive energetic atmosphere to make sure I have enough magic to cast the spell," here I left out the part of my need accomplices for now, knowing she would only be determined to help find out who they are even though that would not be necessary. _When she accepts that she has magic_, I thought to myself again, _that's when I'll tell her_. "And I need to tweek a teleportation spell with the language and magic of the Old Religion, which is what I have _this_," I said, gesturing to the book in her lap, "bulky thing for. I've already figured out my teleportation spell that I'm going to use. Although I'm not really sure if it's an actual _spell_, seeing as in my time we just use it without a second thought, but it's teleportation nonetheless."

I continued on seeing the look on Morgana's face. I had to keep reminding myself that she knew next to nothing of the magical world, let alone _my_ magical world. Ignorance can sometimes be so easy, I find, back in this time period.

"It's called Apparition. And it's actually very uncomfortable, but you get used to it over time. But you pretty much have to think of the three D's when trying to apparate: Destination. Determination. Deliberation. You have to be completely _determined_ to reach your _destination_ and move without haste, but with _deliberation_. Otherwise it won't work or someone might get splinched. Which means a part of you might get left behind like an arm or a toe nail or something," after I said this I realized _immediately_ that it was probably need-to-know information judging by the way Morgana's eyes instantly widened.

"But I've _never_ failed in apparating myself or someone with me so far," I said quickly, even though I knew that was a lie. Ron had no heads up that we were apparating again when I was attempting to get us away from the relentless death eater at the Ministry of Magic. I was so worried when I saw that his arm was covered in blood.

"Anyway, I just need to tweek it with the Old Religion, which is what I'm working on now. It more or less needs to only ask for the ability to travel across the timeline than it does actually saying a spell to make it so. According to the Old Religion, I have to appease the gods, so now I'm here working on an acceptable petition to go along with the ritual."

I looked out towards the training field once more, just for a change of scenery for a moment, and found myself looking for Arthur once more. Not that I'm a fan girl or anything of him but for some reason I was rather curious as to why Arthur wasn't out training his knights and practicing himself like he usually does this time of day. It doesn't seem that there's much more to do around here anyway.

"He's not training today," Morgana said, head tilted and eyes watching me with a slightly amused expression. "His father requested that he sit in on a council meeting today with him," she explained, her smirk continuing to grow across her face.

I kept my face impassive, giving nothing away I hope, as I turned to her and asked casually, "Who are we talking about?" On the inside, however, I couldn't help but be startled that Morgana called me out on it before I did. I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts, telling myself that I was just merely curious is all. Aside from being a nice and charming guy, I had no feelings for him other than being able to call him a friend, or maybe acquaintance, since we hardly even know each other. But that doesn't matter anyway. I don't belong here, and I most certainly know that I am not destined to marry Arthur or be his queen. WAI- _when_ and _why_ did my thoughts go to thoughts of _marrying_ Arthur? Back up! I couldn't have been more grateful when Morgana cut through my thoughts.

"You may fool yourself but you can't fool me, Hermione. You like Arthur, and you're always sitting by the training field reading with a clear view of where you know Arthur trains. I _am_ a girl, too, you know. I can admit that Arthur has his charming looks. It's only natural for you to be taken in by them," she said smirking, eyes lit with fire.

By this point, however, I was already shaking my head. "No, Morgana. It isn't like that. Sure he's a nice guy and all, and I will admit that he looks good," here I rolled my eyes as Morgana's eyebrow rose as if challenging me, "but I hardly know him. Plus he's a _prince_ and I'm a witch from the future who's in the middle of helping to fight in a _war_ where both sides are using magic. As if I didn't belong here already, I doubt that Arthur would take that information well. Plus, I hardly see how he could find _me_ his type, especially if he were find out the truth in the first place. And I'm leaving soon anyway, so what would the point me in trying to get close to him anyway. I'm sure he has his girls lined up anyway, because there is _no way_ that _that_ is going to stay a bachelor for long."

Here Morgana laughed, which kind of had me slightly confused. The way she was looking at me made me feel like I was missing some major information in the storyline, which no doubt I was. It wasn't like I have been here for long, nor will I be here for much longer.

"Oh, Hermione. You have _much_ to learn about Arthur! You forget that he doesn't know that tad bit of information of you lying to protect your identity. And right now everyone thinks you're a princess anyway. As if that mattered in the first place! You'll find out that Arthur is a lot different from his father, and he's changed over the past few years. He's more compassionate and understanding than his father. And he doesn't care for titles as much as his father does. If Arthur likes you, then he likes you, regardless of your rank. Trust me, I've grown up with him. I know him inside and out. He's extremely protective and he stands tall in his beliefs and for what he thinks to be right and just. He listens to both sides of a story, even if it takes him a bit to calm down at first. He does have a little bit of an anger issue that he gets from his father. And although he'll be the last one to admit most of that, all of it is true. And sweetheart, if _anyone_ is his type, then I think it's pretty safe to say that you are. You're bold, brave, and are always unpredictable and a surprise. And as a girl-to-girl gossip update, I think Arthur likes you too."

With the last comment I turned my head away so that Morgana wouldn't see my face. I didn't even know what it looked like, but I knew the emotions that came with it. The first thing I felt was the fight, of my inner beliefs wrestling with each other to be sure to remind me that none of this was right or even _possible_. I knew it wouldn't be allowed. I don't belong here, and I certainly will not be continuing my stay any longer than necessary. _You can't get any ideas now, Hermione_, I told myself. _Why get yourself into trouble that's just going to leave a bigger mess when you leave?_ I don't have any feelings for Arthur because that would be unrealistic and absurd, let alone just plain girly. Besides, even if I _did_ have feelings for Arthur and I encouraged them, all I'm doing is setting myself and others up for disappointment and pain for when everything comes crashing down, like it always does. I stay strong because I protect myself from issues like this. I'm still not even sure I've even completely forgiven _Ron _yet for all the crap he's put me through. _Ron_, how could I even go through all this without finding out my position on how I feel about Ron. _Merlin_, I hope they're both alright.

When I turned back to Morgana I knew she could see, practically _feel_, the doubting negativity radiating off of me as I shook my head in denial. "It's not possible Morgana, it's not meant to be. And it's better off this way, it truly is. This way the least amount of people gets hurt with my departure because they won't know what they've been missing. But I just simply don't deserve that kind of peace, and if I choose Arthur, then I begin setting myself up for inner turmoil and disappointment with whatever I choose. If I ended up loving Arthur-" _Merlin, help me if I do! _"-then it will hurt me when I leave him. And if I ended up not being able to leave, then I'm turning my back on those who are counting on me back home. Don't you see? It's a lose-lose situation. So it's best not to get too attached because it becomes your weakness, and I can't afford that right now."

She remained quiet when I finished, and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Besides, I don't like Arthur in that kind of way anyway, so it doesn't matter. That conversation was mainly hypothetical anyway, so no worries," I remarked, trying to brush off the emotions that were trying to choke me up that had come out of nowhere. I don't even know why I got so emotional to begin with. Perhaps it was with remembering my home and Ron and Harry. That had to be it, because to think I got so emotional over Arthur, who's not even from my time period, was just ridiculous and absurd. Surely I wouldn't get that upset over someone I don't even really know. Surely.

"Well, maybe that's why you're here."

I looked up confused and not seeing where Morgana was going with that. But she wasn't even paying me attention, she was still looking off into the distance and deep in thought, a whole world playing inside her head and the gears turned with thoughts.

"Maybe you needed a break from reality, and needed help to relax and learn to take chances as much as we need. A little fun adventure Fate decided to throw into the mix."

This time I remained quiet with no response. I did take into consideration that when involving fate, nothing is by accident, and that there's always a reason, but I had gotten so caught up with what was actually happening that it blocked out the concern for why it happened aside from the obvious physical details. But a deeper one more on the level of fate's path and destiny. Although most of that talk belongs more in the ancient times such as now, and now in the modern century that I'm accustomed to.

"So I'm thinking that we take a little break and go for a ride out of the city for a while. Agreed?"

I looked back to Morgana watching me and beginning to get up off the ground and brush herself off. I looked to the sky to reassure myself of the gorgeous weather and temperature once more and then agreed, nodding my head with a smile on my face. After making sure that Merlin's book was securely stashed away in the little bag I brought, I got myself off the ground and brushed myself off before joining Morgana in her walk back to the castle.

We had gone back inside the castle to change into more of traveling attire before gathering anything we might need while out of the city. Morgana also took care to make sure I grabbed my sword just to be safe and if we happened to have a chance to practice some more. Although she was the one who brought up the last part. My arms were still sore from the practice I already received in the morning with Morgana. But I made no comment to acknowledge the soreness, but instead nodded enthusiastically and made sure I had the scabbard firmly attached to the saddle of the horse the stablemen brought me.

It was a gorgeous muscular mare that wasn't black but very dark brown, a dark bay Morgana had called her. And she had three white stockings on her legs and one sock on her front left leg. She had a white star in the middle of her forehead just a bit higher than her eyes. She had dark eyes and a good length of black hair. They called her Stella, meaning 'star' in Latin.

Morgana was busy with her pure white, or grey as white horses are formally known as, gorgeous gelding, with long white hair and a strong, muscular and large frame. When he had come out of the stables I couldn't take my eyes off of him until they brought me my beauty. I had asked if Gwen was coming with us but Morgana said she had given her the day off to take care of her sick father.

I was preparing to mount Stella the way Lily had helped me with when a question behind me stopped me in my tracks, my head turning around to see the person who was speaking to me.

"Going out for a ride?"

Arthur was lightly jogging down the front steps and reached the main square in no time. I noticed that he was dressed in his usual traveling chainmail with his sword on his side. Hearing more noise my eyes traveled past him to find several other knights, two of which I recognized as Sir Lancelot and Sir Leon, coming down the steps as well.

Morgana came around to see who had struck up the conversation starter and smirked when she found Arthur. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Arthur who was just now taking in that Morgana was also riding with me.

"Yeah, Morgana and I thought it was a nice day to go for a ride outside the city. And," looking at Morgana real quick to see her watching me in amusement I looked back to Arthur, "we were just about set ready to leave. Weren't we, Morgana?"

"Yep. Council let out early or did you escape out the back door when your father wasn't looking?" Morgana smirked at Arthur, seemingly waiting to hear something.

"Sadly, it seems I've grown a little since then, so sneaking out isn't as easy as it used to be," Arthur pouted. "But Father only wanted me to be in there to hear the new patrol routines, so I got to skip all the boring stuff. In fact we're about to head out on patrol in a few minutes," here Arthur trailed off for a few seconds, looking past Morgana and me towards the stables. "And here comes Merlin now! Actually on time for once, never thought I'd see the day!"

I turned my head to find servants bringing out enough horses for the knights in the square and Merlin bringing over a gorgeous light brown horse with black hair. _That must be the bay color Morgana explained._ It didn't have any white socks or stockings on its legs, but the black creeping up the legs would be called stockings if it were accurate information. The horse had a star on its face as well, though not nearly as large at Stella's facial marking. And this gelding had a broader frame of muscle but was lean enough to be fast.

Merlin said a quick "Hey" to me with that goofy smile on his face before taking off to the stables again after handing the horse over to Arthur. I watched him go through the stable doors and saw him trip in the door frame and almost go sprawling on the ground but managed to recover just in the nick of time before continuing on as if nothing had ever happened. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my mouth, catching Arthur's attention once more as he was attaching his sword scabbard to his saddle.

"What's so funny?"

"Merlin's such a klutz."

That caused a laugh from him too as his eyes glanced over towards the stables for a second before coming back to me.

"Yeah. Definitely helps him in being the _worst_ servant in the world. I don't even know how he's made it this far."

Here I gave a small smile.

"That's because even if you won't admit, you like him, and you don't want him to change being what you call the 'worst servant in the world,' otherwise you would've already replaced him or sent him to serious training to change. You won't admit it, but he's your friend. And don't look at me like that, you know it's true."

Arthur quickly snapped out of his bug-eyed fish-out-of-water expression at my forwardness and shook his head of whatever thoughts that were running through it. Schooling my face to only keep a small smile and not break out into a huge laugh I turned back to my horse preparing to mount, seeing that Morgana had already gotten on hers and was waiting for me.

"Here, let me help you with that."

I turned my head to find Arthur coming around his horse, offering to help me mount mine. Although this sort of took me by surprise I just went along with it, placing my hands on top of the horse gripping the saddle. Arthur guided my left foot into the left stirrup and then placed his hands on each side of my waist which I tensed to immediately. Thankfully, neither of us made a comment and I continued on as if nothing happened, even if I could feel my face heating up. I lightly bounced a few times on my right foot to gain a spring and then jumped up off of it while stepping into the left stirrup. The whole time Arthur had his hands on my waist supporting and was guiding my weight into the saddle as I swung my right leg over the mare's back and my foot found the right stirrup. Once I was settled in the saddle did Arthur's hands retreat off my sides and he proceeded to help me gather my reins in my hands, at which I rolled my eyes at.

"Thank you, but you don't need to help me with that, I'm not entirely incapable, you know," I said, making sure to not look in Morgana's direction at any time during any of this. I could almost _feel_ the energetic smile radiating off of her towards me.

Arthur's eyes connected with mine for a second before pulling back to look at the reins and make sure that I had them. Only then did I realize that our hands were touching because he pulled them back, giving me a slight nod with his head, and then proceeded to mount his horse. And he did it so gracefully and swiftly that it left me jealous that I didn't have the confidence to do that yet.

Once he was on and settled in the saddle- a lot quicker than me I will say- he looked back up towards the two of us.

"So, do you guys want to tag along on the patrol with us or are you planning on going somewhere?"

Here I blanked and looked towards to Morgana, not knowing what our plan was. Almost instantly I realized the mistake in that plan of letting Morgana choose because as soon as I looked at her I realized she was devising a plan in her head with an exciting edge to it that I had a feeling I was not going to like. I looked back to Arthur quickly, who was tilting his head waiting for an answer, and I opened my mouth to say that Morgana and I were just going to go solo but Morgana beat me to it.

"Well, since you're going out anyway we may as well join you. It's not like we had any specific place we wanted to go. Just wanted to get out and go for a ride. Plus, more company doesn't hurt, does it Hermione?"

Oh, she was thriving with this, wasn't she? She was watching me almost as a hawk, a predator, a female knowing what she's seeing. I had a feeling that this ride was going to be interesting to say the least.

I looked back to Arthur who seemed to have been waiting for my approval to his question. I glanced around and noticed that most of the knights were saddled on their horses and Merlin was just about to get on his. Morgana had walked her gelding up next to me so she could get a better look at my face no doubt. I turned back to Arthur painting a small smile on my face and hope it didn't look too forced.

"No. That's not a problem at all."

At my approval, Arthur's eyes seem to light up even though he kept his face pretty much the same, the only change being the small smile creeping onto his mouth. That was the key, though. A person can always school their expressions whatever they want it to look like. But they key to their soul is through their eyes, because you can see a person's whole life story if you pay close attention.

"Great! Are we all set then?" he asked, looking around to make sure everyone was settled on their horse. "Shall we set off?"

And with that Arthur led the way out of the citadel, Morgana and I following him and Merlin and the other knights following us.


	10. Moving Like the Speed of Sound

**NOTE! **

**1. SO SORRY I am so late in updating! Last week was my spring break and I ended up having to go visit a BUNCH of colleges in Maryland and Virginia. Not to mention the bunch of homework I had to finish when all calmed down. Again! Sorry!**

**2. Again, I thank you for all the reviews that this story has received and I will say some have made me laugh and smile and others have me amazed and interested in advice and predictions that you guys are throwing out there. Do take note that I do take those ideas into consideration when writing along with what I already have planned so if anyone has anything they really want to see in this story that I feel will be a nice addition and not get the plot too far off track, then I will be happy to find a way to write it in. **

**3. This is the longest chapter so far, with a total of 10,416 words. There's hopefully to you readers a lot of twists and surprises in this chapter and it took me a long time to finally finish it. I kept on debating where I should end it and I did end it exactly where I had planned to but getting to that point took much longer that previously planned as I had to fill in all of the events leading up to that point. I decided, much to your probable enjoyment, that I was not going to split the chapter in half but instead give you an extremely long one which will hopefully be a nice change. The rest of from here will probably be around the same length (can't say for sure and no promises) but the goal is for each chapter to gradually become longer than the average length among earlier chapters. Anyway, if you read all of this then I thank you of course, but I will let you get on with reading the chapter. I REALLY hope you enjoy this one and please don't hate me for some of the twists!**

**Chapter 10: Moving Like the Speed of Sound**

**Hermione's POV**

Moving like the speed of sound  
Feet can't keep on the ground  
Can't stay in one place  
Keep moving like a bullet train  
Like a bullet train

'Cause I can't stop time  
You keep blurring in my mind  
And space is undefined  
These tracks left behind  
We can't stay the same  
Can't stop this train  
I can't find the brakes  
On this bullet train

'Cause I can't stop

(Bullet Train by Stephen Swartz [ft. Joni Fatora])

We had set out riding about half an hour ago and were now deep in the forest on one of the main patrol trails. Despite the beautiful day it was, the ground was just slightly moist, which was no doubt from water being hidden from the Sun by the trees. Every now and then we caught sight of a village far off or a traveler in the distance, but failed to meet anyone on our journey. We took the ride in turns, from walking to trotting to cantering down the dirt path, so as not to tire the horses out. At the moment we were walking again and conversations were beginning to pick up again, which of course began when Merlin and Arthur started throwing insults at each other following whatever conversation they had going on earlier.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Dollophead."

"_Merlin!_"

"Princess."

"_Gwaine!_"

A dark-haired knight had apparently decided to join in the challenge on Merlin's side, it appeared.

"Yes, my lady?"

"_God, help me._"

It was very amusing to watch how Arthur interacted with his knights, and even more so with his servant. Despite sounding annoyed at times, he always turns his head away with a ghost of a smile on the outskirts of his face. Order of rank also didn't appear as important here, and it seemed like the whole group of them were very close friends. They all threw around snide remarks about each other and then had a good time laughing about it. The knight, Sir Leon, who I always took as the serious type even opened up while with the group and had several laughs.

But I don't believe I will ever get over how shocking it is for me to see the relationship between Arthur and Merlin. I know that Arthur denies it and if asked Merlin would deny it in the knowledge of believing that the prince would deny it, but the truth is that Merlin and Arthur are best friends. And it never ceases to amaze me at seeing the sheer loyalty that Merlin holds for Arthur, despite having to live every day in fear at being found out and for everything to come crashing down. Yet Merlin never let any of that stop him from moving to Camelot and saving Arthur's life again and again. Arthur owes Merlin a greater debt than he can ever imagine.

Throughout the conversations I mostly remained quiet though, not having anything to input nor really wanting to be in the attention. Several times did Morgana try to include me into a conversation but I couldn't help but find myself slightly distracted while we were walking. Morgana had tried to call me out on it but I waved her off, admitting that I was just a bit distracted in thought. Yet our little exchange even caught the attention of Merlin, who seemed to me to be the most observant person _ever_, and it was the result of him casting me a slightly worried glance that made Arthur start paying attention to me more.

He didn't say anything, but I could see the way he adjusted himself so that he could keep watch on me out of the corner of his eye without looking suspicious, and how he looked my way whenever he though I wasn't paying attention. He doesn't understand how perceptive I am and how well I come to terms with my surroundings. Years of practice has developed the survival skills that have kept me collected and running for so long.

We came across an opening in the trees to show a lookout sight that showed you miles and miles stretching on before you. All you could see was green when looking at the land, and blue when looking towards the sky. It was truly a photographic moment that left me out of breath.

"We'll take a break here before we start making our way back; give the horses a rest."

I looked over to see Arthur dismounting his horse while discreetly keeping an eye on me. I was tempted to call him out on it right then and there, but intimidated by the presence of the others in the area I pretended not to notice.

As I made to dismount my horse I noticed hands reaching up slowly from my left, as if offering to help guide me to the ground. As my head snapped to the left my eyes connected with Arthur's, and I couldn't help but wonder how on Earth he had gotten over here so quickly. I didn't say anything as I took my feet out of the stirrups and swung my right leg over, taking care to grab onto the front of the saddle with my hands to make sure I cleared the mare's back. As I felt my feet fall to the ground Arthur's hands gently grabbed my sides and helped me down the rest of the way slowly so I didn't pound the ground as I dismounted.

Once my feet were firmly planted on the ground and I was certain I was fully balanced, I straightened up tall and turned around, feeling Arthur's hands slide off of me as I did so. However, when I turned around the 'thank you' got stuck in my throat when I realized that he was a _lot_ closer than I thought he was going to be. He wasn't even a step's reach away, but instead was the first thing I could take in when trying to comprehend my tense instincts. I looked to his face to find a soft smile on his mouth and his blue eyes analyzing me carefully. Before I could say anything, however, he surprised me by beating me to it.

"You're welcome," he said, slightly nodding his head and taking a step back out of my personal space, giving me the chance to gather my thoughts and realize what was going on. Before I could reply, he took the reins of my horse and began leading her to give to Merlin, who had been watching the whole exchange next to Morgana, who was trying very hard to suppress her smile. I practically glared at her as I made my way over to them, which only seemed to make her happier.

Merlin took Stella from Arthur and made his way over to where all of the other horses were already tied up. It was then that I noticed that all of the other knights were already sitting down and talking with each other, though I did notice that Lancelot threw a quick glance my way before continuing on as if he didn't catch my eye.

Following Arthur's lead, Morgana and I made our way over to where the knights had begun resting at the bases of the tree trunks. I ended up sitting next to Morgana with my back against a tree, taking care to make sure I had a clear view over the look-out. I couldn't help it; it was mesmerizing to see nothing but land and thriving nature. Especially after coming from a modernized, more-compacted world. To see so much land in one place without being corrupted or touched left me in awe.

My concentration was broken when I felt a pressure on my right arm. I turned my focus away from the scenery to find Morgana lightly elbowing me to regain my attention with a raised eyebrow. I lifted my own eyebrows in response and glanced around to find all of the knights and Arthur also paying attention to me as if they were waiting for something. I couldn't help but notice that Arthur also looked slightly amused at my lost and somewhat startled expression.

"I'm sorry, what did I miss?" I said, slightly shaking my head to try to get my thoughts back on track to the present.

My response, however, caused a laugh out of the whole group, including Morgana, who just seemed to be enjoying my humiliation a tad too much for my comfort, and Merlin, who was just returning from tending to the horses but had caught onto whatever conversation that I had been missing. To make matters even worse, Arthur actually called me out on my daydreaming.

"Fantasizing about the scenery? I have to admit it is a spectacular look-out point. That's why I always try to pick this spot as my turn-around point after a small break."

My eyes narrowed slightly, my ears searching for a mocking tone anywhere within that statement. I was sort of confused to find there wasn't, and that Arthur was actually being sincere. In a way, I wanted Arthur to mock me for some reason, as if I was ready for a verbal sparring with defending myself and to make him look the fool instead. I was slightly disappointed in the let down.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me a question. My mind was elsewhere."

I didn't really understand why I was being like I was; somewhat rude and forward. I assumed it had to do with being caught off guard with a still-unknown question, and me trying to redeem myself and whatever dignity I may have lost during the slight helpless confusion. If there was one thing I hated feeling like, it was being helpless and not understanding something.

"Well, _sweetheart_," I immediately noticed that it wasn't Arthur speaking, but the knight two down from him. _Gwaine_ was the one who was speaking to me, and I couldn't help but notice that Arthur threw in an annoyed look towards him for some reason I didn't understand. "Us, knights," he started, gesturing around the small group to the other knights and Arthur, "were curious about your kingdom, and were wondering if you were up for talking about it."

The question caught me somewhat off guard a little bit, and immediately I felt the defensive walls construct themselves around my train-of-thought, readying it for any unwanted questions.

"Not really, sorry," I replied, noticing how Gwaine raised his eyebrows looking slightly taken aback at being so openly rejected, and how Arthur looked slightly disappointed. Before Gwaine could reply, however, I managed to throw in a curved excuse. "I was really looking forward to getting to know a little bit more about you guys, and possibly hear some stories or adventures that you guys have been on."

I finished with a slight smile on my face; the perfect touch to add to looking innocent and curious. And as predicted, my question completely steered the conversation away from me, and instead back at the knights, who seemed to practically light up at the opportunity to recall good old times.

Gwaine also seemed to insist on taking the lead in this new conversation.

"_Well_, I guess we should start by properly introducing ourselves, since we haven't really had the chance to properly introduce ourselves to you, princess. That strapping young dark-haired lad sitting next to Morgana is Sir Lancelot," he indicated with his hand, causing Lancelot to slightly bow his head in acknowledgement while he returned to his original position with an amused smirk on his face. "The gangly servant that I'm pretty sure we all know and love is Merlin, of whom I'm sure you already know," here Merlin let out a small laugh and threw up his hand to give a small 'Yep! Here I am!' wave to me while a smile caught on my mouth as well as everyone else's. "That sucker next to him, who has too much muscle apparently to wear long-sleeved chainmail, is Sir Percival," and it was true. Of course I had noticed him on our ride out here, but now that I finally was able to get a full view of his frame, I was amazed at the sheer _strength_ that was practically projected off of looking at his muscular arms. Yet as I met his gaze I couldn't help but give a small laugh at how he sheepishly waved to me and that I realized that he had to be no-doubt a large teddy bear on the inside. I could feel my smile stretch across my face at how Gwaine had described the man to his description. "The second-in-command for the 'whose the stickler-for-the-rules' candidate next to him would be Sir Leon," he pointed out, introducing me to the one that I already had down to memory having seen him several times already. And as the first time he met me, he nodded his head in acknowledgment for me. "And you've already met the princess over here, so I think we can just skip that introduction," he said with a slight laugh, and it took me a second longer to notice how Arthur had glared his way once again at calling him a princess. I couldn't help my smile growing wider at seeing Arthur as such a push-over, despite the fact that he would never admit it. "This damn-good looking young lad next to me is Sir Elyan, who is also Gwen's brother," he continued, slapping the familiar-looking knight on the back for emphasis. I could definitely see the resemblance between the two siblings. "And _I_," he said, getting up and making his way over to me to my slight confusion. When he was finally within an arm's reach of me he kneeled down on the ground on one knee and took my right hand off the ground and kissed the top of it before replying, "am _Sir Gwaine_, at your service."

I couldn't help the teeth-showing huge smile that had been growing across my face in amusement during the whole exchange, nor the _huge_ laugh that burst out of me like I had done from Arthur when he did the same thing. My other hand that was not currently being held by Gwaine had snapped up to cover my mouth as I practically laughed myself to tears. I could feel my face burning up and when I pulled my other hand back from Gwaine he did not resist, and instead of looking offended as Arthur had when I reacted the same way, Gwaine laughed along with me while twisting around to take a seat midway of where he originally was and where I was.

And we weren't the only ones laughing, I noticed, when I glanced around. Morgana was watching me with a smirk on her face. Lancelot was watching the exchange and my reaction with a highly-entertained amusement. Merlin was smirking and shaking his head at Gwaine, as was Percival, Leon, and Elyan. _Arthur_, on the other hand, caught my attention. He was smirking like the others, and _did_ appear to be amused at the spectacle and how my reaction had been similar to my reaction to him doing the same thing. But paying closer attention showed that the amused expression did not reach his eyes, and for that I looked away and forced myself to keep the smile on my face so as not to be caught catching Arthur. But on the inside I found myself rather confused at how he was behaving and confused at how I somewhat liked the fact that he was upset about Gwaine's forwardness with me.

After introductions were in order did I got to find out each knight's personal history and how they had ended up as Camelot's finest. Sir Leon, for starters, had grown up in Camelot his whole life under King Uther's rule, and was the first of all these knights to be Arthur's close comrade and trusted friend. Sir Lancelot had been the first of the knights to be honored with knighthood under Arthur's determination after finding such a trustworthy and skilled swordsman. He had come about a year or so ago when Camelot was under attack from a griffin. And as I listened to the story of how Lancelot had apparently been released from prison by Arthur for acting under a false identity, and had selflessly gone to help aid Arthur in fighting the griffin, I couldn't help but throw Merlin a glance as they recalled that Lancelot had been the one to defeat it. And I wasn't the only one too. I noticed that Lancelot, himself, also threw a weighted look towards Merlin for a second when he thought no one was looking, and it was then that I wondered if Lancelot knew more than he was letting on, and if Merlin knew about it or not.

Sir Percival was apparently a good friend of Lancelot and on a visit to come and meet up with him and catch up on all that was missed; nobody could apparently deny his strength and swordsmanship when he and Lancelot were sparring. Apparently not long after that was Arthur determined to get to know Percival and grant him the honor of knighthood after many serious and heated debates with his father.

Sir Elyan, as it was reminded, was Morgana's maidservant, Guinevere's, brother. He had apparently come for a small family get-together for their father's birthday less than a year ago and Merlin had instantly taken to him, which caught the attention of Lancelot, who was more than eager for a new sparring partner to challenge. Somewhat similar to Percival, no one could doubt the skill this commoner had built up over the years, noble blood or not. Arthur had gone o his father and insisted the authority to knight the commoner; an argument that had lasted for many days before his father finally relented. By that point, his father was beginning to see the maturing change in his son and how like he, in the beginning, had chosen men he knew to be trustworthy to serve as his knights for years to come, was beginning to do the same and choose his own score of knights that he found to be trustworthy. His father had realized that he could really not so flippantly deny his son without being a hypocrite himself.

Sir Gwaine, like Lancelot, was one of the more adventurous beginnings in Camelot compared to the other knights. Apparently Merlin and Arthur hadn't even met him in the city, but in a tavern just on the outskirts of the border when they were traveling at one point. According to the knights, Gwaine was _always_ in a tavern, and had probably visited every tavern in the five kingdoms already, because it seemed that every single one they have been in since has recognized him. And it was in a tavern, apparently, that Arthur and Merlin had run into some trouble when finding themselves outnumbered in a bar fight. Apparently Gwaine had readily jumped in for the fun of it, as usual, and when one of the men had pulled a knife ready to attack Arthur, Gwaine had jumped to his rescue and had instead taken the hit himself. Merlin and Arthur and brought him back with them to Gaius for treatment, and apparently Gwaine was the only one they brought back. They had attracted two of the men who had intimidated the bar fight in the tavern who wanted revenge on Arthur. Gwaine and Merlin had unraveled the mystery of the two threats impersonating two well-known knights in a tournament that Camelot was holding. With the help of Gwaine, Arthur had managed to take down the men and later knighted Gwaine to his well-earned status as knight of Camelot.

And it wasn't just the knights that there was an adventure on. While Morgana had grown up in Camelot, she managed to recall many memories, most of which were trying to prove a point of her being better than Arthur and beating him in many small friendly competitions to which he still denies today. And Merlin was also acknowledged as the idiot who stood up to Arthur the first day he met him and didn't know nor care that he was the prince of Camelot. He had ended up in jail for the afternoon before Gaius had bailed him out and where he first met the stocks he was now so familiar with. To make matters even better, it wasn't even the night before he had another run-in with Arthur and ended up in the so-called 'famous market fight' of Camelot between the 'Prince and the Idiot' that people love to recall every so often. And even with such animosity and disrespect the two seemed to have had for each other, for some reason that very night during the feast when Arthur was attacked by a sorceress throwing a knife at him, out of all the people in the room around Arthur, it was _Merlin_ to Arthur's astonishment that pulled him out of the way of the knife and saved his life. And while Arthur couldn't stop looking at the disheveled boy in front of him who had just saved his life faster than he could've blinked, his father had stepped in and gave him a job as the prince's personal manservant before either of them could put in their opinion. Yet from that moment on Merlin's apparently always been there and the two have become best friends.

These stories from the actual solid sources were _so _much more fascinating than whatever crap that the writers of my modern age had come up with to fill in the gaps with revolving around the legend.

We had been telling stories and adventures for well over an hour now before we decided to start getting things together so we can make our way back to the castle once again. Seeing as I already had everything I needed all set to go and everyone else seemed to be about finishing up, I made my way over to the look-out while waiting. I remained standing there with my arms folded in front of me across my chest. I understood that I was always fascinated and intrigued by such beautiful landscapes, but for some reason that I could not place, this particular view kept me in a trance and coming back for more. Almost as if it was pulling me in a forward direction that it wanted me to go. Almost as if it was guiding me to where I needed to be. I was so deep in thought about this strange feeling that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized that Arthur had come up beside me. He gave me a glance before looking out to the landscape for a minute before analyzing me once more. I kept my face forward and the same the entire time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

My question caught him off guard as he continued looking at me. I was under the impression that he didn't believe that I was actually going to speak to him.

"Yeah, it is," he replied, not looking away towards the landscape, I noticed.

"I'm going to miss this," I admitted, finally allowing myself to glance at Arthur face to find it slightly confused at my approach. "All of this. Like right now, on this look-out, it's so peaceful. So calm, so quiet. But it can't last. It never lasts. I don't deserve it anyway. But I'm still going to miss it, more than I care to admit."

Arthur stayed quiet, trying to take in what I was admitting to him. Although he won't understand the true depth of my message's meaning, he'll be able to grasp that I will miss my time in Camelot when I have to leave. What he'll never be able to understand or grasp is just how _much_ I will come to miss it. As much as I hate to admit it, I've become somewhat lost in history, overwhelmed at having such a privilege as this. I don't deserve any of this, and I especially don't deserve any kind of tranquil peace such as this, but for while it's here, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts, however long it will hold.

And hold long it did not.

We were finishing getting the last of our things packed onto the horses and I was currently double-checking in making sure my sword was firmly attached to my saddle when I felt myself harshly yanked backwards in into a vice-like headlock, causing me to let out a yelp in surprise. I didn't comprehend what was going on at first, or who I was even being held by, but I did realize that my yelp attracted the attention of everyone else. That was when I noticed who was missing, and who I was being attacked by.

Percival.

My hands had instinctively come up to grab onto his muscular arms as a jerk reaction when I was yanked backwards and somewhat suffocated. My mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour trying to understand why this knight had suddenly decided to attack me when I heard him start speaking into my ear very carefully and quietly, though still not letting go of his choking grip around my neck.

_"Place you love most. _Alone._ 4800. Don't disappoint."_

And while my mind was trying to grasp the meaning behind the message I suddenly started to be jerked around side to side. Eyes looking around managed to catch both Morgana's and Merlin's surprised eyes a little bit back and then the rest of the knights, when one of them crossed my vision, surrounding Percival and me and were desperately trying to break his choke hold on me.

_"Percival! _What_ has gotten into you?!"_

_"Percival! Let _go_!"_

_"Come on, Perce, _stop_ it!"_

_"_Percival_!"_

Eventually the man's vice-like grip was broken from around my neck and I found myself falling forward gasping for air as I felt the pressure disappear from off my back. Immediately as soon as I was free I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me back away from the huge and out-of-control knight who attacked me. They positioned themselves so as to make sure that they were between me and Percival, who was being roughly forced onto his knees farther back by Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon. Elyan was a bit in front of Percival with his sword pointed towards him as if challenging him to fight back. That's when I realized that Arthur was the one who was in front of me now. And looking at the whole group I realized that everyone, including me, was breathing heavily- aside from Merlin and Morgana- and was stone silent, all staring at Percival.

Arthur was the first one to break the silence.

"_What_ was _that_, _Perc_ival?! What the _hell_ has gotten _into you?!_"

Silence. No answer.

That's when I payed closer attention to Percival's expression and realized that he bore no expression, and that his eyes seemed somewhat unfocused. And _that's_ when it started to click inside my head.

_He's been imperiused. He's bewitched._

I glanced around through the trees real quick but could see no one within visible distance. It was the sound of a sword being unsheathed that I snapped back to the present to find Arthur beginning to let go of me and start forward with his sword in hand, his face full of anger.

"_Stop!_"

I ran forward, my exclamation catching everyone by surprise. And I mean _everyone_. Even Merlin was looking at me completely astonished. And Arthur was looking at me as if I'd gone insane, as was Morgana. Lancelot looked confused and was switching his gaze between me and Percival. Gwaine looked absolutely astonished at my exclamation, taking over the previous rage that he had been feeling. Leon appeared uncomfortable and having no idea what to think. And Elyan was looking to me for some kind of answer.

I looked back at Arthur, my eyes pleading and my mouth slightly open before managing to explain myself.

"He's _bewitched_! It wasn't his fault!"

And whatever Arthur had been expecting, it wasn't that. In one expression, he was mildly shocked at the accusation. In the other, I could see the building hope that was guarded by authority and betrayal precautions.

"How can you be sure?"

Déjà vu, in a way. Arthur had asked me the same question when I had to explain the Killing Curse to him. Of course he would repeat himself with another Unforgivable Curse. It's almost funny in a way.

I didn't answer him at first, but instead turned around to face Percival, whose expression was beginning to somewhat show a slight bit of confusion but whose eyes were still slightly unfocused. I began moving towards him before I even knew what I was doing, and was almost immediately grabbed from behind and held back, no doubt by Arthur.

"Let me _go!_ I'm fine, he's _not_ going to hurt me. _Look!_ Look at his eyes! They're slightly unfocused, but he's coming back. He's confused," and I was right, because the more I paid attention to them, the more I could see the spell wearing off.

I could feel Arthur shift around so that he was next to me, if slightly ahead to make sure that he was still between me and Percival as I continued my way forward. I slowly made my way down onto my knees, aware that everyone was watching me now and that Arthur was hovering next to me like a hawk, but quietly watching what I was doing.

"Percival?"

I tried to catch his attention with a soft tone; somewhat soothing and caringly.

"Percival? I know you're there, I just need you to come back to me. I know you can do it. Find the will power. You've almost got it."

And it was true, because the more I talked to him, the clearer his thoughts came through his eyes. He started to become more aware of his surroundings, and the confusion showed on his face more than ever. After about a minute of softly talking to him, I could see the moment he finally came back to us. And so could everyone else, because the moment he did and his attention focused on my face, his expression morphed to absolute horror.

"_Oh my God!_ What have I _done?!_ I'm _so sorry!_ I don't know what came over me, I _swear!_"

I started shaking my head with a small, comforting smile on my mouth.

"It's okay, Percival. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine," here I could see that I had Percival's full attention, and that when I claimed to be fine he immediately looked to my throat with pain in his eyes, no doubt remembering having me in a headlock. "You were bewitched," I reassured him. "It could've happened to anyone, you mustn't blame yourself."

Even as I spoke I could see the haunting memories in his expression as he remained quiet. I knew that he would never forgive himself, even though it wasn't truly his fault. I turned to look up at Arthur, finding him watching me with a deep-in-thought expression on his face.

"I think it's best if we don't tell anyone of this," I concluded, surprising Arthur even further. And before he could open his mouth to swiftly reject my statement, I further explained. "There's no reason to put Percival in the spotlight, or possibly get him into trouble with your father," and still seeing the doubting look on his face I pushed further, "if not for Percival, at least do it for me."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he shut it again before opening it again with an actual reply.

"Fine," he paused, not really knowing what else to say. I somewhat felt bad for him to be so lost with what was actually going on. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts, glancing at me several times and back at the knights, before he came to a decision. "Well, let's mount, shall we. We should be getting back to the castle."

And I had to admit that I was impressed at how calmly he was taking all of this. I had expected him to put up a fight and to demand to know what happened, and how Percival could've gotten bewitched in the first place. I had expected him to go off at sorcery and how they needed to catch this sorceress as quickly as possible before she could do any more harm. But he took it all in stride, and relatively well to my surprise, which also increased my suspicions that there was more going on in that head of his than he was letting on.

Arthur helped me mount my mare once again, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be a regular thing. I finally came to the conclusion that Arthur was merely taking his royal duty as Prince to look after and help visiting royalty such as a princess. This time I managed to get out a soft 'thank you' before he left, which caught his attention as he helped me gather my reins and he replied with a soft 'you're welcome' before going to mount his own horse.

And as everyone was getting settled on their horses, I couldn't help but feel a little on edge, and I apparently wasn't the only one. My horse, as well, also seemed a little jumpy after the whole situation and with me being so alert. I couldn't help but carefully keep an awareness of my surroundings now, making sure to take care in keeping an eye out for all the dark spots that were hiding within the trees, and in any place that I knew she could blend in. And I knew she had to be close if she just cursed Percival. Trust her to pick the largest out of the group to deliver the message too.

I could hear a horse ride up next to me, and I turned my head to find Arthur following my gaze out into the trees. He was quiet for a minute, eyes alert and taking in our surroundings to see if anything was out of place. When he decided that there wasn't he gave me a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're okay? Percival had you in a strong headlock for a decent amount of time."

I gave a soft smile at the concern in his voice and tried my best to soothe his worries.

"I'm fine, I promise."

I turned my attention back to the forest, giving it another glance around before looking back at Arthur once more. He had been watching me the entire time, and gave the forest another glance as I finished mine.

"Is she here?"

And it was the way he asked the question that caused me to be wary. His tone held anger in it, and a hint of vengeance and protectiveness. I instantly realized what his intent was, and I couldn't allow that to develop. The last thing I needed right now was for Arthur to go off determined to catch a witch with potential he had never imagined in his lifetime.

"No," I lied easily, taking care to keep my face straight and emotionless. "She would've cast that enchantment hours ago for it to finally take effect. She knew we would've been gone a long time and what better way to put the suspicions on someone else when we believed we were alone. And Percival wasn't going to kill me even while bewitched. She doesn't want me dead. I'm no use to her dead. She just wants to put me on edge."

And while the first half of that was a complete lie, the second part was true. Even if I wasn't probably the only person who could get her home, she would no doubt have too much fun torturing me just for the fun of it, with a bonus of trying to get information about Harry out of me. As much as I know we both are reluctant to admit it, she needs me alive. And even that knowledge doesn't sit well in my stomach knowing that right now I'm all she is focused on.

Arthur was quiet for a minute, deep in thought while analyzing what I said. It felt unnerving; to have him just watching me as if I was something he didn't understand. And of course I was, but I was a much worse complicated puzzle that I prayed he would never have to figure out. It would create less drama that way.

"You don't have to do this alone, you know. Camelot can help you," he eventually said, turning his eyes back out to the trees so I wouldn't catch what he was actually saying. _I can help you_. But I didn't deserve that luxury. I didn't even deserve Merlin's and Morgana's friendship and help during all of this. _Speaking of which…_

I turned around to see them talking to each other, along with Lancelot. My eyes slightly narrowed in noticing that a couple glances were sent my way before realizing that I was paying attention to them. And as if to mock me, Merlin sent me a goofy wave and smile when he caught on that I was watching them. I just rolled my eyes.

Stella moved under me somewhat nervously and ready to get moving.

We had begun making our way back to the castle about twenty minutes ago. It had been mostly a quiet ride so far, even with Merlin, who always seemed to find chit chat to lighten the mood. But this time everyone was deep in thought about what had happened to give such a beautiful and fun day and sharp turn downwards. I noticed that Percival remained all the way in the back with Elyan, and seemed very depressed. I really hoped that he will come to forgive himself for what wasn't his fault in the first place.

I was riding up next to Morgana once again, following Merlin and Arthur who were right ahead of us. Lancelot and Leon were directly behind us with Gwaine, who seemed like he wanted to come farther further but the width of the trail wouldn't allow it.

Stella was still somewhat alert and jumpy as much as I was, but did seem to calm down when walking with her herd and having Morgana's horse calmly walking next to her. Her ears, however, remained constantly flickering around to every possible sound or movement that attracted her attention. I kept myself wary and alert, making sure to keep an eye out for anything out of the normal while trying not to look too paranoid. Morgana was already taking care of keeping an eye on my horse and I had no intention of letting her to begin worrying about me as well.

I glanced around the group again and saw Elyan trying to talk with Percival, of which I was glad, but still saw that he mainly remained haunted. I pulled my horse slightly to the side, ignoring how she slightly jumped at the random command, and signaled for the knights behind me to keep moving forward. I also caught the attention of Arthur and Merlin, who were looking back confused and concerned until they realized what my intent was. I saw that Arthur made to turn around but Merlin stopped him and convinced him to continue forwards. Percival had immediately noticed that I had stepped aside and instantly concluded that I wanted to talk with him which made him look somewhat uncomfortable.

I signaled Elyan to go ahead so that I could talk with Percival alone and he gave me a small smile and a small pat on Percival's shoulder before asking his mount to ride slightly ahead to make room for my mare. As soon as Elyan was gone I replaced his spot on the trail with mine. I also noted that Gwaine had moved up next to Morgana and Elyan had taken Gwaine's spot. It sort of reminded me of musical chairs, in a way. I turned my attention back to Percival, who was trying to look everywhere else but at me.

"Percival," I said quietly, making sure to keep my voice down so it would be somewhat of a private conversation, "it wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you. I need you to accept that."

He remained quiet, but I knew that he heard me.

"I also need to know what you remember while being bewitched. I know you have full memory of it," I stated, the need to know if Percival had paid attention to the message he passed onto me or was too appalled at his actions that he forgot. But it had seemed that I had just given him the perfect reminder as his head instantly lifted up and his eyes tried to recall some faint memory.

"I said something to you, a message of sorts. What was it?" he lifted his head backwards, face towards the sky and eyes searching. I watched on, not encouraging nor discouraging. I needed to make sure I understood the situation before trying to put Percival off my tail.

"I told you 'Place you love the most. _Alone_….. Forty-eight hundred… Don't disappoint?" The last part he trailed off, giving me a sideways glance in confusion.

I had already gotten the message down and digested it before he reminded me. The 'place I loved most' here would no doubt be the library, and _alone_ was pretty clear in its meaning. The '4800' had taken me a while to figure out at first, because the only thing that came to mind with how it was spoke was that it was military time. But the problem with that, first of all, is that there is no such thing as 4800 in the official sense. And time here wasn't modernized into clocks. Plus the fact that I didn't even know if Bellatrix knew military time or not, considering it is somewhat of a muggle creation. And if she had said 2400 hours then she would obviously mean midnight. But since she said 4800 hours, I had come to the conclusion that she wanted to meet me in the library at midnight _tomorrow_. And 'don't disappoint' had to be her way of saying 'you know better than to refuse' to me, which in this circumstance was true. If I skipped on meeting her, let alone finding out what she intended to do here, then I was not only putting the people I've come to know in danger, but Camelot as a whole no doubt as well.

I noticed that Percival was still watching me with confusion, but with also growing concern as the message and whole bewitched attack began to come together for him to recognize a violent way of warning somebody with a message. Before he could call me on my silence I improvised a quick cover story in my head. I made sure to catch his eye before casting mine in the opposite direction with a far-off gaze, before dropping it to look down at my hands in front of me, making sure to swallow effectively for show.

"I know it sounds like a message for a meeting, and it once was, but she didn't have you tell me that to have me meet her somewhere," I said quietly with my eyes pressed shut and speaking with a little shake of my head as if trying to refuse a growing memory while giving another swallow for effect. "She told me that to haunt me. To unsettle me. To bring back painful and heart-breaking memories as she knew it would."

I saw that I had Percival's full attention, and I couldn't help but be amazed at how smooth this acting seemed to be going. I gave a quick sweep of my gaze over the group up ahead of us to make sure none of them were paying any attention, and was satisfied to see that they all seemed to be caught up in their own conversations and were appearing to give Percival and me some privacy for our conversation. I did catch Merlin's gaze for a second before I pulled away to look back at Percival before back to my hands in my lap.

"One of my best friends," I had to take a second to pull out a name of someone we've lost so as to make sure my emotions would be believable. After a second of silence, in which I made sure to school my expressions into grief and haunting of the memories, I decided on fourth year. "Cedric Diggory, received a similar message from her." _Sorry, Cedric!_ "We told him not to go, but he was stubborn. He thought that he might've been able to negotiate some form of peace so that the war could over. That wasn't their intention at all," I said softly, casting a quick glance over to Percival after making sure that my eyes were moist. He didn't say or motion anything. He gave me time that he thought I needed to get my thoughts together. And although his expression was doing its best to be impassive, his eyes continued giving off a haunted and saddening aura.

"They planned to drive him away so that he would not be able to lead his army. And after they captured him, they slaughtered a total of forty-eight hundred men and women while the rest did their best to flee."

I swallowed hard here and cast my gaze upwards as if trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall from my only slightly-moist eyes. I didn't look towards his face but out of the corner of my eye I could see him straighten up with a tense seat in the saddle as his eyes grew larger.

"Cedric died alone, tortured, defeated, and at the hands of this sorceress. And she never lets us forget it. And as for the 'place I love most'?" I said, finally allowing my gaze to connect with Percival's; my gaze moist but with an angered edge for vengeance, his with nothing but sadness and pity. "Where this happened. My home."

And as I continued watching his expression, I could see that Percival had been expecting that last comment, and that the story was actually settling in for him. I kept schooling my facial expressions the entire time, especially as I gave him a slight nod to show him I was done explaining and as I looked back at my hands in my lap. On the inside, however, I couldn't be more outstanded with how well the story had come up from the top of my head. And in another sense, I was somewhat unsettled with how easy the lying and cover stories has been coming for me, a major result, no doubt, from growing up in a world of mischief and then the real trouble as maturity began settling in. And I have to admit that I was quite proud of my acting's achievement as of the moment as Percival seemed to be taking in everything I've told him and has not been pushing for answers to extra questions since the topic seemed to be such a difficult one in the first place.

I looked on up ahead again towards the group and noticed Morgana looking back towards me with a concerned look. I gave her a slight nod with my head turning back to Percival one last time.

"I should be getting back up to Morgana, but I have one favor to ask, Percival," I quietly continued, knowing that Percival was waiting for whatever I was about to ask of him. "Could you keep this between _us_? Her message? Her crude reminder to me? Could that just stay between us? I don't need everybody pitying me. _Especially_ Arthur, Percival. I know that I have not known him for long but I have known him long enough to realize that he will not let me go anywhere without someone he approves of to shadow me if you tell him about this. And quite frankly I'm not very keen on the idea of having a pair of eyes following me around when I'm already hyper-paranoid about possible ones every now and then. So _please_, can this stay just between us?"

I was watching his expressions the entire time that I spoke. I could see the argument going on in his head that he was having with himself as he watched me with concerned eyes. I could see that he was first trying to tell himself _not_ to tell Arthur because I just brought it up, even though the knee-jerk reaction to situations of telling someone to not do something is to do exactly the opposite. But I could also see that he was trying to think of a way around the conversation in case Arthur did debrief him later in a more secluded time and area. I could see the understanding behind the logic I brought up and I could see the slight amusement of Arthur's predictable actions of having his closest knights take shifts in shadowing my every move. But there was also another expression that I couldn't quite pinpoint but it was one that left me not feeling one-hundred percent secure despite him nodding his head in agreement.

I gave him a quick smile while replying, "Thanks, Perce. It means a lot to me," as I began motioning for my mare to move faster forward towards Morgana. The path had gotten wider by this point which allowed me to easily trot past the pairs and meet up on the outside of Morgana riding next to Gwaine. Despite the path being large enough for all three horses to walk side-by-side, Gwaine slowed his horse down so as to fall back with the other knights, leaving room for Morgana to move her gelding into Gwaine's original spot and my mare and me to move into her's. Again, déjà vu of musical chairs with horses. I cast a glance backwards towards Percival to find with satisfaction that Elyan had moved on backwards to ride next to him once more and that they seemed to be keeping up a conversation this time.

I turned back to see Morgana watching a large flock of birds that had just took flight together from a tree not far away from us and was traveling as fast as their little black wings would take them. They had probably seen the patrol through the woods and had decided to take off elsewhere for more security. It wasn't even until all the birds had left had I begun to realize how quiet the woods were aside from the soft conversations that some of the pairs were having amongst each other. I unconsciously tensed in my seat somewhat and began to pay more attention to my surroundings once more, and to my surprise I noticed Morgana next to me doing the same thing, though nobody else was paying us any attention. While Morgana may be more experienced at this kind of stuff with hunting and constantly being out with the knights and Arthur, my reaction was purely instinct from a sense of a shift in the tense atmosphere. I could hear water rushing in the distance to indicate the river that we had passed on our way out here earlier on the patrol, so I knew we were going in the right direction and that we were close to the citadel. And as for my eyes I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in our surroundings. But every instinct in my body began telling me the opposite, and I could feel something creeping up my back and making the hairs on the back of my neck and my arms stand up.

My mare underneath of me could feel the tension too, not only in the tense atmosphere but by my body language as well. I could feel her become antsy underneath of me, not quite paying attention to where she was going and beginning to bend in each direction to get a better look at her surroundings, looking as if I was riding a drunk horse that couldn't go straight. She would start attempting to prance as well, but I kept pulling her back with the reins and kept giving her reassuring pats on the neck, even if I was not reassuring myself in the process. Animals have very keen instincts, and seeing as Morgana's gelding was acting up a little bit as well, I instantly understood that this was not completely due to my own nervousness being her rider. It had taken me a minute but now I understood that it was her survival instincts to flee making her edgy and her training to be respectful and professional keeping her remaining in line and somewhat responsive still.

"Arthur," Morgana spoke from my left quietly, but loud enough for Arthur to catch and turn his attention towards us, breaking away from his small conversation with Merlin. As he turned our way, his face immediately took in the tenseness and began to morph into a serious and concerned expression, especially at noticing how the horses were acting up, which also got me noticing that it wasn't just our horses that were acting up but the others were catching on to the tense atmosphere and beginning to get antsy as well. Arthur had to wrestle the reins with his horse's head for a minute before the gelding actually calmed down enough to remain still and for Arthur to refocus his attention to Morgana. He didn't even have time to ask the question before she spoke again answering his silent question.

"It's too quiet. It's-"

_"-way_ too quiet."

Arthur finished for her. Eyes beginning to scan the area around them as I noticed him and all of the other knights beginning to bring their hands to the hilts of their swords. I also began to notice that the knights from behind us has begun to gather on all sides around Morgana and me, and that Arthur and Merlin were making sure to back up. I realized immediately what they were doing, even if it did annoy me slightly and put a little damper on my pride. They were forming a protective circle around us girls, which at the fore-front of my mind was fine by me because I hadn't any idea of what was about to happen but in the back of my mind I could've wished for nothing more than being able to defend myself with my wand and prove to everybody that I was _not_ defenseless.

I noticed that Arthur had backed up so as to be right in front of Morgana and me and Merlin was positioned somewhat ahead of me but also to my right. Gwaine had come around to my back with Elyan and Percival and Lancelot had gone off to the other side of Morgana. Sir Leon had positioned himself just in front of Morgana so as to be next to Arthur as his second-in-command. Nobody had drawn their swords yet but all of them were poised and ready to do so should the need occur. I gave a glance to Morgana to see her intently watching Merlin which led me to see what had caught her so interested. When I turned to find Merlin near me I noticed that he was leaning forward slightly, peering far out into the woods to some part that I couldn't see due to the nearby tree. And apparently it was far enough off otherwise Arthur would've noticed whatever Merlin had by now as well. I stared at Merlin for a minute, trying to comprehend what has him so fixed and tense but yet managed to keep him from saying anything about it to the rest of us, or at least to Arthur.

I had to take my attention off of Merlin for a second as my horse began really getting jumpy and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Merlin snap back up sitting ram-rod straight and tense in the saddle and his head snapped towards me, which caused me to look up towards him to see what was the matter. However, before I even had time to comprehend his panicking expression, my horse's feet buckled from underneath of us before I could even recognize the inhuman shrilling shriek that came from its muzzle as she began to collapse from underneath of me. I heard shouts around me but I payed no attention to anything else other than to the fact that I could very well see the ground rushing up towards us fast. Slamming my eyes shut tightly, I braced myself for the collision before I found myself being rocketed somewhat in the air as my horse has somehow managed to get her feet underneath of her and pushed off the ground to get herself back up. My bewildered eyes snapped open to see the mare's head lurch forward, followed by the rest of her body, dragging me slightly behind the momentum but holding on to her mane with my hands. I had lost both of my stirrups and was trying to gather her reins with one hand as the other one desperately attempted to hold me in place along with my legs clinging to her sides as my life depended on it.

I could hear the shouts far behind me and the thundering of hooves that were far off. The ones directly below me as my mare's panicked state led her bolting through the woods full speed. Several times I had to duck in order to not hit a branch and other times I had to hold on as she jumped through the air as logs and other obstacles appeared in our pathway before disappearing far behind us seconds later.

I had finally gotten a hold of her reins, tangled as they were, and was attempting to pull her head backwards but to no avail. She was too out-of-it to respond, and was in complete survival instinct mode. I looked behind me quickly to see the rest of the patrol still far off but still in sight, galloping as fast as possible towards us attempting to catch up. I could vaguely hear the panicked shouting, and when I looked forward again I saw the river not long up ahead, and realized that I had to get this mare to stop. _Now_.

_"WHHOOOAAAA!"_

I did my best to keep a low and calming voice as I kept trying to speak to her and kept trying to get her attention. My hands were now see-sawing on the reins back and forth one at a time, trying to play with her mouth instead of just holding onto her mouth as she galloped onward. I straightened my back almost too far back so as to sit deep in the saddle as I saw the water coming up quickly. And my mare saw it too and finally relented into turning left as my hands were begging on the reins.

I almost even breathed a sigh of relief as I felt her turning to instead gallop sideways down alongside the bank of the river. But before I could even breathe in a sigh of relief her feet completely disappeared to the right, and the next thing I knew was the ground rushing up towards me, only this time there was no horse directly underneath of me this time to spring me back up from facing the collision.

I hit the ground hard and fast, no time to even actually fear the fall because it was so unexpected. In my mind I was trying to comprehend so many different things at once, the first being that my mare just slipped and that we both just went down. The second was that I was still moving as I hit the ground, rolling over on my side. Somewhere in rolling over I noticed Stella's feet in the air also rolling, as if she had too much momentum to remain fallen on her left side, and was also forced to roll onto her other side too. I noticed that the shadow cast over me was her hoof blocking the sunlight for a quick second before slowly coming to lie on the side of my head as her back feet also crossed over my stretched out legs.

_She's going to flip out and kick the crap out of me and I'm going to die_. (*)

This was the first thought going through my head as I saw the halted feet of other horses not too far out from us now. I also noticed the human pairs of feet beginning to hit the ground as well and begin making their way over towards us quickly but not frighteningly so as not to spook my horse while I was in such a vulnerable position. And then I immediately noticed that I was still alive, and that Stella had not flipped out and kicked me in my head as predicted. Truth be told, I could actually feel that she finally noticed that I'm underneath of her, and I could feel her gently begin to lift her legs from off of my head and legs. As she picked up her legs I didn't waste any time, already attempting to crawl out from underneath of her so as to be able to just lie safely on the ground and pass out. Amost immediately as I began to crawl my way out did I feel hands wrap around me and pull me away quickly but gently. The voice was somewhat panicking in my lack of reactions as the black spots began to cover my vision, and I could distantly hear someone telling me to stay awake. And because of the desperation in the voice I tried to. I really did. But it's not always optional when one finally succumbs to unconsciousness. And I certainly did not have a say in mine any longer. The voices began to fade away, and I went peacefully and swiftly into the relaxing and worry-free security of unconsciousness.

***Side Note* The actual fall [by the river] for Hermione and Stella is for the most part my own point of view of an actual similar fall I've had with my own thoroughbred [who Stella describes similarly but not completely]. We just had a bad slip when warming up at the canter going on the left-lead and around one of the corners her feet just disappeared and everything happened so fast. I was not exaggerating for Hermione when I described having no time to fear the fall because that was something no one could've seen coming. One second we had a beautiful canter and the next second we were meeting the ground. We both did happen to roll over because we both finished moving laying on our right sides and I did end up underneath her feet with one of her front hooves lying on top of the left side of my face. **

**But Mocha is a sweetheart and is, for the most part, really gentle with people. I'm not kidding, though, with that italicized thought quote that I gave to Hermione for the point of view of the fall. The first thought after we both stopped and realizing that I was underneath of her feet was that she was going to flip out and try to get up. She's still a very green horse in training, but it always amazes me at how calm and chill she can be during the most eventful situations. I remember seeing my other thoroughbred's halted feet far off on the other side of the ring and remember trying to image how Mocha and I must've looked to one of my best friends at that moment because one minute she had seen us cantering and the other she turns around to find me underneath of my horse on the ground. I can only imagine, I really can. I still feel so bad for giving my friend a heart attack. I remember getting up and beginning to brush myself off after making sure Mocha was okay as Kelly came over to help me out and brush the dirt off of everywhere on my body from helmet to toe (I had a helmet unlike Hermione, so since she was not wearing a helmet I knew that there was no such way she was getting away from that fall with only bruises as I did. At the very least she was getting a serious concussion after passing out, because she didn't have the same safety gear that I do). **

**I was actually ready to get back on Mocha but Kelly practically mothered me to go inside and at least take a look at my face in the mirror, which I consented to as she brushed all of the caked dirt off of my horse. I actually couldn't feel my left ear for the longest time that day, it was just kind of numb. And the entire left side of my face was tomato red with forming bruises. They lasted about a week or two, but were easy to cover up for school with not only cover up but long hair ;) . I went back outside to find Kelly finishing brushing off one side of my horse before I took the brush from her to do the other side, in which made Kelly go "the _other_ side?" which just cracked me up before I got to explain it all to her. **

**I got back on Mocha not long after and you can always know with Mocha that she feels really bad after somebody falls off because she was being the gentlest she could be and was taking the canter and the turns as carefully as possible. Still did some jumps that day and later took medicine for the headache that came around by the time it was late enough to go to sleep. But I chose that fall because it was the most realistic fall that Hermione could've had with these horses in the story that I've experienced and that I could properly explain with an exact point of view of how it happened. **

**To explain, to anyone confused on what happened in the beginning of Stella taking off bolting with Hermione in the first place when Merlin turned back to her panicked is that her horse was struck with the Cruciatus Curse momentarily to spook the horse into a panicked state. Let me tell you, if I were Stella in this moment, I would be taking off too with no intent on returning. And yes, Bellatrix will be gloating about that later in the story.**

**And as another side not for anyone wondering [if you've read all of this as well], I own and train/exercise/compete six horses (three off-the-track thoroughbreds). I've been riding since I was little and I've been around horses for a long time so I'm pretty good at reading them as well. If anyone is interested in seeing my horses in action, I make equestrian videos for youtube (along with original uploads and original courses from shows) under the username MyOnLyCoCoA as well. The channel labels InYourDreamsEquestrianDreamer. My other channel for fandoms which is the more recent channel dedicated to TV shows and movies (etc) is FirstInYourDreams whose channel labels PendragonsDoubleEdgedSword. Just a few fun facts if you're interested and bored out of your mind because you read all of this. And if you read all of this, then you are truly dedicated (or truly bored, either one) and I thank you. =)**


End file.
